


masked by rose-tinted glasses

by ambibii, TearsOfAStarling



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eggpire on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Family, Fluff, Gaslighting, Gen, Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mind Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Doomsday, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo's Enderwalk State, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like techno's dog army
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambibii/pseuds/ambibii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfAStarling/pseuds/TearsOfAStarling
Summary: It had been many years since the most favored Caretaker of the Crimson Egg had passed on. But then he arrived, then Technoblade arrived. A son of Sir Billiam, and more interesting by the day. The Egg does not know much about this man, he's not sure how he wants him—a pet, a friend, a caretaker like his ancestor—but he knows he wants him, so he takes him away. Billiam was his best vassal, but he never got to reward the man. Perhaps this will be an appropriate repayment.The more he sees the more The Egg wants—the 16th happens, the withers happen, and The Egg craves—This is the one. This one. He's going to have this one, and no one will tell him otherwise.|| Updates Monday and Thursday ||
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 99
Kudos: 286





	1. our gilded cage.

The potion may have been gentle, but the flurry of voices spamming _TECHNOLATE_ and _PHILZA MINECRAFT_ as Techno reaches awareness are anything but. He groans and curls into himself at the pressure, and Phil automatically reaches over from his vigil at Techno's side to brush some hair from his forehead and shush him gently. Techno leans into the touch automatically, only bothering to crack his eyes open after a minute or so.

The Egg watches from... well, everywhere. He directs Philza to start to make that calming cooing noise he's heard a few times when Techno wakes up in the middle of the night. Calm, gentle, quiet. He feels the being that is Techno, and feels the Chat, and how it's separate. Feels the connection between them, sees the string. He holds a knife up to it for a moment before putting it down. Later.

_Calm him._ He directs Philza.

Easy enough. Philza feels the strange (natural?) superposition of the Egg's urging over his own decisions, but it's fine. He would have done so either way.

"Hey mate," Phil greets with a gentle grin. The same way he's always woken Techno in the absence of an emergency. "How you feeling?"

"Same as usual," Techno replies, rubbing his eyes. "Mm, Chat's loud for some reason. Where are we?" He sits up and casts a tense glance around the unfamiliar surroundings. Chat seems to have mostly settled from waking up, a good 80% of it is yelling _NO EGG, RUN_ loudly while another 10% yells _YES EGG_. It's all such a muddle he can hardly make anything out.

"Somewhere safe," Philza replies easily, supporting Techno's shoulders. Any minute thing to make him happier, as ordered. "A new base, I guess you could say."

The Egg sends a surge of pride to Philza. He's doing well, and should be rewarded for it. _Wrap him in your wings. Do not let him leave._

Philza's glad to oblige (is he?). He sits beside Techno and wraps him in a big hug, tucking his head into his shoulder and putting his wings as a barrier between them and the rest of the world. He lets a contented sigh and smile escape.

Techno is a bit surprised and unnerved... Phil doesn't usually do this without reason, whether for his comfort or the hug's target. And since Techno is fine... "You alright?" Techno asks, patting Phil's back tentatively. Phil just nods and totally relaxes, basking in the comfort of Techno in his arms and The Egg’s approval.

The Egg moves closer, sending his core essence to be sitting beside them, though neither of them can see it, he suspects Philza will know he is near, and that he is _watching._

_Keep him safe. Keep him happy._

The wing closer to The Egg's core twitches slightly, though Phil doesn't consciously react. He's content to just keep Techno as-is. Techno, on the other hand, is getting a little concerned. He pulls back from the hug and presses a hand to Phil's forehead to check for any signs of sickness, maybe? There's nothing, though...

"You feelin' ok?" He asks tentatively. "We should uh... probably get somethin' to eat. Come on."

Phil frowns and gives a sad little chirp as Techno moves out of his grip. That's not right, that's not what the Egg said—

Oh, he's hungry? Of course! Phil can fix that at least—he produces a golden carrot from his inventory and presses it into Techno's hands, who's a bit confused. Phil usually prefers to make breakfasts rather than using rations like the golden carrots.

"There you go!" Phil chirps. "Just fine."

The Egg's core pulses slightly in disapproval.

_Potatoes, not carrots. You know better. I want him happy, not suspicious. He's suspicious. Make him comfortable._

Phil sulks at The Egg's disapproval, wings drooping. "Oh, did you want something else? Sorry mate, but I don't have anything on me..."

Techno takes him by the shoulders firmly, frowning. "No, it's—where are we? How did we get here?"

"I told you, a new base. I brought you while you were sleeping," Phil explains, and it's not a total lie. Chat knows better, though, and erupts in a chorus of _SUSZA??_ Techno winces but frowns, squinting down at Phil.

The Egg decides to show himself by then, but not as a person, of course. Another voice will do. He brings the knife up to the connection between Techno and Chat once again.

**Shall I silence them for you, Chosen?**

Techno jerks back, looking around for any source of the strange, distorted voice which he could feel sat distinct while also being drowned out by the flurry of commotion, of honest-to-god fear from most of Chat. "What?" He asks, on edge. Phil makes a sound of dismay and puts a hand to Techno's cheek, patting it softly and cooing reassuringly. It's okay, it's okay.

**Shall I silence... what do you call them... Chat?** The Egg asks again, but more firmly this time. He wants an answer. He sends another wave of calm to Philza, to hope to show that, well, if Phil is calm and relaxed, then it _must_ be safe.

Phil responds instantly, easily. He gives Techno another hug, feathers rustling as they flutter contentedly. Techno frowns but pulls him close, protective. Something is clearly off. "What? I—what are you?"

**Safety. Protection. I'm many things. You're safe here, though. Did I miss someone, another person you care for? I can have them brought, if you require.**

At the mention of "someone you care for", Techno tenses and holds Phil even tighter. "What did you do to him?" He demands. 

Phil reaches up to cup Techno's face in his hands. "Sh sh sh sh," he soothes. "It's okay, I'm okay, Tech. You're safe."

"Phil—" Techno responds, nervous now. Chat is still 60% _EGG BAD, RUN_ , though some have pivoted to _DADZA_. "What did you do to him?" He repeats, voice sharp.

**I've brought him to you.** The Egg responds placatingly. **He's here, and he's safe. Isn't that what you would want for him? Safety?**

"We were just fine," Techno snaps, removing Phil's hands from his face and squeezing them reassuringly. The look of pure concern on Phil's face makes his heart hurt. "We're not interested in whatever you're selling. Let him go and let us out."

The Egg sends another wave of happiness and comfort to Phil— it's— these are good emotions. His Chosen is very confusing. It's alright though. Maybe Chat is being too loud for him to understand that this is a good thing for them both— that they're _safe now_.

**Is Chat being mean again? Do I need to quiet them so you can think, first?**

Phil practically melts at the wave of strong comfort, purring and leaning into Techno. Techno catches him easily but grits his teeth. This is _wrong_.

"No," he snaps. "Don't _touch_ them. I've got a lot more trust in 'em than I ever could in... you."

The Egg laughs. More trust in Chat than _him_? Someone Technoblade would give anything to?

**I find that hard to believe. You've chosen my guidance over theirs multiple times.**

" _What are you?_ " Techno demands.

The Egg hums to himself, trying to decide how much he will tell, and how much he even knows. He's never cared for the type of answer Techno wants, he simply _is_.

**A friend of one of your ancestors,** He offers, to start, **an acquaintance of yours,** he adds before pausing, **and perhaps someone who knows you better than you know yourself.**

Techno lets out a legit growl. He's fed up with this, he doesn't have anything to stab _BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ that will fix it— he doesn't know what's wrong with _Phil_ —

"And _what_ —" he snaps, "would you claim to know better than I do."

The Egg chuckles. **How about the fact that you'd die for Tommy without a second thought, even though he's betrayed you at every turn?**

Techno sucks in a breath and wraps an arm around Phil possessively. "What do you even want," he deadpans.

**You.** The Egg responds. **Your safety and comfort with me. Why do you think I brought you Philza to comfort you, when I could have just as easily sent him away for good?**

Phil coos reassuringly at the sound of his name, content as he is against Techno's chest, and Techno glances down at him briefly. "No," Techno rebuts. "That's the hook, I know how deals like this work. What do you _actually_ want? My blade? Do you want me to be your weapon like—" welel, that wasn't important now. "Do you need power? Blood?"

**Nothing like that. The only "catch" is that you stay.**

" _Why?_ " Techno demands. "What good does that do you?"

**Oh, nothing.** The Egg laughs. **I don't need you, I just want you. Consider it... a debt repaid to your ancestor.**

"A _pet_ then?" Techno exclaims, suddenly queasy. "A trophy?! You want to stick me on a shelf somewhere due to the actions of someone I've never heard of?"

**I'm not quite sure what you'd be. Maybe a pet, but not a trophy. Trophies just sit and do nothing, you'll be showered in everything you could ever want. For example, I could bring you your brothers. I _am_ bringing you your brothers.**

It feels like his throat has shut itself, suddenly. "Wilbur is dead," he forces out. "Tommy hates me. There's nothing you can do about that."

The Egg laughs. The utter _amusement_ at the concept seeps over to Techno's mind.

"Wilbur is _dead_ ," Techno repeats, more thoughtfully this time. "To reverse that... you'd have to have power such as a god. Are you a god?" He pauses again. "And you clearly have mind control of some sort. Phil's a clear enough example—any apology you make him give doesn't count, y'know. I won't accept it."

**I never said they would apologize. The Egg chuckles, entirely ignoring Techno's first question. And would it make you feel better if I gave Phil a looser leash? I can— easily.**

"Just—let him _go_ ," Techno responds, something akin to—not defeat, never defeat, but... something resigned. Despairing. "He doesn't—this isn't right. This isn't him. And he doesn't... deserve this because of _me_."

The Egg hums. He won't let Philza go— Philza took far too long to even get in the first place. But he'll loosen the leash anyways. He can tighten it back up just as easily as he loosened it.

_Calm him_. The Egg orders before letting the leash go slack.

It's a strange shift, in that it doesn't totally feel like a shift until Phil blinks and suddenly he knows that his previous thoughts had been syrupy. Not bad, but... definitely affected.

Still, there's one last impulse rattling around, and it's one he agrees with. "Mate—hey, hey, Techno..." he addresses gently, taking Techno by the hands and looking up at him. His expression is a careful mix of concern and analysis, and that hidden sharpness is exactly what had been lacking before. "It's okay..."

Techno's shoulders fall as he barely chokes down a sob of relief. "Phil... are you—?"

"I'm fine," he assures softly. "Honest. It was a bit weird, sure, but not... in a bad way? It didn't hurt or anything."

"It was _wrong,_ " Techno insists. 

Phil shrugs. He presses a gentle hand to Techno's temple. "Can you still hear him?" He asks, careful. "Is Chat still giving you hell?"

"Chat's fine," he whispers. "They don't like it. Him? What is it, Phil?"

The Egg watches the two with interest and looks back towards the tether between Techno and Chat. He takes it in his metaphorical hands and carefully shaves some of it away— not severing, just... quieting. Calming.

"He's the Crimson Egg," Phil replies simply, brushing a bit of Techno's hair to the side. "He's powerful, and he cares about you for some reason."

"The Egg..." Techno repeats. "That's the thing BadBoyHalo's obsessed with. It tried to hurt the kid."

Phil hums. "I dunno. I doubt it, though. Definitely could, but he doesn't want to make you mad at him, so I don't think he'd..."

" _Why?_ " Techno asks, frustrated. "Why so much effort for—for no reason?! I've never even met it. It—" he freezes suddenly, glancing around as he listens to Chat—significantly more palatable Chat. What's wrong with them. "You messed with them," he accuses.

**I calmed them down, that's all. They're alright. It's so much easier to think now, isn't it? I could make it even easier, if you want.**

"You _messed_ with them," Techno repeats, clutching onto that anger because he does _not_ want to admit how much clearer it is like this. 

"We've never met someone who can affect Chat before, not really," Phil muses, hand on his chin. "Maybe he knows more about them."

Techno sighs, drawing a hand across his face. "I'm not going to just be—a _pet_ or, or put in a gilded cage just for some answers, Phil! I _won't!_ " He insists. Phil hums and tilts his head noncommittally, and Techno looks at him in shock. "You don't—you don't think I should. Right, Phil?" There's a note of desperation in that last question.

Phil shrugs, leaning back and rustling his feathers. "I can't give you an unbiased opinion, mate. He's powerful, though. Stubborn. It wouldn't be the worst thing to happen to you, I'd say."

"Phil..."

The Egg purrs to himself, pleased. Even with such a weak tether Phil is still so suggestable. 

**It would be safe here, Phil's right. I'm not even making him say it.**

"Oh because I trust your word so much," Techno grumbles. Phil gives something between a sigh and laugh, shaking his head.

"If it would make you unhappy, it's a different story. But I honestly think you'd be fine, Techno. And we both know that most of your time recently hasn't been... great." He nudges Techno lightly with a wing. "You need to give it some thought, I think. Actually get to know him. You're making an incomplete judgement."

"I feel like getting kidnapped and being told to _stay put and look pretty_ is a pretty reasonable judgement in and of itself, Phil," Techno points out. Phil just laughs.

The Egg laughs as well. **What if I brought you this one?**

As he says that, Bad walks in with a happy Ghostbur chatting with him. The blue in his hands has turned red and instead of the soft blue light he emanates, it looks more like a purple.

" _Techno, Phil!_ " Ghostbur chirps happily. " _Here, here, have some red. How are you?_ "

"Hello, Ghostbur," Phil greets with the melancholy smile he always gets around the ghost, accepting the red. "We're doin' alright mate, how about you?"

Techno stares at the fragment of Wilbur for a long moment, feeling a unique sort of despair set in at the glimpse of the changes. "Hey, Ghostbur," he eventually returns after a good few seconds, voice a bit faint.

_Leave,_ The Egg sends to Bad, who waves at a corner of the room—seemingly at random—before bouncing out, his little wings fluttering behind him.

" _Hi Techno! Take some red, you look like you need it!_ " Ghostbur smiles.

**Would you stay if I fixed him?**

Techno just looks at his twin's ghost for a long few seconds. A hand absentmindedly comes up to brush through the shoulder-length cut of his hair before he catches himself and wrenches his hand down, snapping his gaze away.

"Why do you even want... me so bad? There's no reasoning to it," Techno complains.

**Do I need a reason? I simply am, I simply do.**

"A lotta effort for no reason."

**You think this is effort?** The Egg laughs. **You think I've had to even lift a finger for this?**

"You..." it really is such a unique sense of despair, of futility brought forth by such a simple sentence. He feels so lost, because he can tell... it would be so easy to agree. He doesn't want to... but it would be so easy.

**Would you listen to me if I had a human body? Would you take me more seriously if you had something to stab?**

Techno crosses his arms. He's loath to answer at all, at this point, but... "Yeah," he allows. Chat whips into their usual frenzy at any even brief mention of fighting.

The Egg thinks over his options for a moment before making a decision, how fitting that he take the form of the man he's admiring.

Out from the shadows of the room comes an eerily accurate recreation of one Sir Billiam, in all his glory.

"Is this better, ~Commoner~? Haha, oh the things Sir Billiam used to say."

Techno takes a scrutinizing glance over the form. "Billiam?" He repeats.

Phil leans forward, hand on his chin as he inspects and compares the form himself. "You look like Techno, in a way... I guess this is the "ancestor" you were talking about?"

"Yes indeed— you needn't see my main human form yet. Well, stab away if you must!" 'Sir Billiam' offers, opening his hands out wide to reveal his body.

Chat roars in approval at the gesture, but when Techno's hand subconsciously moves to where his sword's hilt should be—there's a chill that wracks him as he realizes his complete lack of weapons. Not that he's defenseless, but—that's—

He turns to Phil after a breath. "Do you have..."

Phil shakes his head and gives an apologetic smile. "Wasn't allowed to bring it here, sorry."

Techno stands stock still for a long second, connecting the dots of what the Egg is expecting here.

'Sir Billiam' keeps his arms wide and raises a brow. "Well? Blood for the Blood God, no? That's what they're saying, unless you want me to quiet them for good."

Techno takes a long, deep breath. Stop. Consider. Figure something out.

And then in a flurry of movement he breaks off the wooden leg of the bed with a well-placed kick and swings the makeshift weapon—still with a couple nails poking out the end—at the form.

**_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ **

'Sir Billiam' chuckles. "Resourceful." He says as the broken leg stabs into his chest. No blood comes out, just a puff of red-tinted gas that Techno can barely see. Phil relaxes noticeably as he takes a deep breath in. 

"Would you like some blood?" 'Sir Billiam' jokes as a small stream of lava starts to pool out from the wound, setting the wooden leg ablaze.

Techno growls and batters him repeatedly with the flaming makeshift maul until the flames lick too close to his hand. At the point he chucks the remainder of the weapon at 'Billiam's' head at full force before pulling another leg off the bed and attacking again in a fit of fury.

'Sir Billiam' lets Techno go, though with each stab another puff of gas expands into the room. By the time Techno tires himself out (or, more accurately, runs out of legs to stab 'Sir Billiam' with), both Phil and Ghostbur are sitting on the floor, leaning up against one another, nearly asleep from the comfort and relaxation.

As the last makeshift weapon crumbles in his grip Techno steps back, teeth gritted as he paces the room like a caged predator, gaze locked on 'Billiam' and searching for any sign of weakness. He notices his family leaning against each other after a moment and immediately drops next to them, hovering and looking for any sign of harm with wide eyes. "What did you do to them?" He demands.

"Oh, not much." 'Sir Billiam' shrugs. "Every attack you made gave them a boost of comfort. They're just happy and relaxed."

Techno turns to 'Billiam' with a stricken look on his face. "The—" He cuts himself off and turns back to Phil, shaking his shoulders with a barely-concealed desperation. "Phil?"

Phil leans into Techno's touch, attaching himself to his chest like an urchin and making a flurry of contented chirps, barely conscious. Techno curls around him protectively, helpless anger beating against his chest, trying to escape but having nothing to do. So he just curls around Phil and shakes a little bit, unable to do anything with his anger but fanning the embers in his chest regardless. Refusing to let go of that feeling.

"Shall I wake them up?" He asks. "I saw no reason for them to worry while you fought, but if you're done for now..." 'Sir Billiam' offers.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?!" Techno snaps. "There's no point to this!"

'Sir Billiam' fondly rolls his eyes. "Oh come on now, we already had this conversation. I don't need a reason for my actions."

"Well I need a reason!" Techno yells. "I'm gonna let you Helen of Troy me just because you—" his words catch in his throat and he pulls Phil tighter, pressing his forehead against his blonde hair to ground himself.

'Sir Billiam' tuts. "I have told you, your ancestor was good to me, so now I will repay the care he gave me to you. You're too interesting to be in constant danger."

"So, what, this is a favor? I don't want it," Techno rebuts.

"Not a favor—not anymore. I've had many ancestors to choose from, and I chose you. This may have started as a favor to Sir Billiam but it has become much more. Since the moment you stepped onto this server you have been mine."

"No."

'Sir Billiam' laughs. "No? Really? You owe me your life, Technoblade."

"I owe you nothing of the sort," Techno replies stiffly.

'Sir Billiam' raises a brow. "No? But what if I looked like this..." He hums before the pig-esque form melts away revealing a near perfect replication of Dream, though he is wearing red rather than green.

Techno still and looks over the form before huffing. "I owe _you_ nothing. Just because you can shapeshift to look like Dream means nothing."

Dream chuckles. "So you admit you owe him a silly life debt? If he cashed it in, you would have to stay?"

"Favors are funny things..." Techno replies carefully. "Their value lies entirely within the eye of the beholder. A favor like that may buy you time, but it could not make me forfeit my life. It would make the entire thing pointless in the first place, in that case."

"Hm." Dream chuckles. "How about a challenge, then? I'll get you an opponent, and if you can beat them in a fight, you're free to go. For now, at least."

Techno considers Dream carefully. Glances down at the winged hybrid in his arms, and the ghost curled against the wall. "What about Philza and Ghostbur?"

"They'll be the audience. Make sure nothing funny happens."

"And if I win, they come with me?"

"Their bodies will. As for their minds, you don't know." Dream shrugs evilly. "I might keep their leash, I might drop it, I might give it to you."

Techno grits his teeth but knows this is the best deal he's likely to get. "Return me my weapons and armor, and fine. I'll spar your little 'opponent'."

"Oh no, I'm getting you new materials. You and your opponent will both have full diamond. Sound familiar?"

"Fine," Techno deadpans, pulling his will tighter to himself. He has a goal now, focus on that. Blood for the blood god.

Dream laughs, and he snaps his fingers. Techno's body is instantly covered in diamond, and materials appear in his inventory.

"Now then, time to meet your opponent." Dream laughs before he snaps again, and they appear in an arena.

Techno stands in the center, and Phil and Ghostbur—awake, one more—sit in the stands. Vines tie them to their chairs.

The door across from where Techno stands opens, and Dream walks out, but... he's different.

His mask is nowhere to be seen, and instead of whites and green irises, his eyes are solid red.

Techno smooshes the urge to call, to try and gauge whether his opponent is Dream or just another illusion of the egg. His grip on the diamond sword tightens and he flicks it once as a test while stepping back into a ready stance. (It's perfectly just weighted like he likes, what—)

Dream raises a diamond axe towards Techno.

"I'm not going to let you leave, Technoblade." He calls. "You're going to stay."

He hasn't done any stretches or anything. Ah, well—he's done worse before. 

He narrows his eyes and slowly advances, beginning to circle slightly and watching Dream for a first move. "I won't," he promises.

Dream continues to stand where he is. This isn't how he normally fights... Normal Dream is all motion, all the time. This Egg version of him is just... still.

"I find it hard to believe. You won't be able to kill me."

"I don't have to," Techno replies, swapping out for a fishing rod and aiming to hook this wrong-Dream from a distance. "I just have to beat you."

"No." Dream says, side-stepping the rod. "You cannot leave until I am dead. Until I am dead for good."

"What?" Techno asks, snapping the rod back to his side and taking a slight step back. He didn't really internalize the lack of a mask until he realizes just how open his expressions feel now and he quickly schools it back to determined. Angry. "That was not the agreement."

"You never set an end condition. You left that to me."

"And I agreed to spar. You said I had to 'beat' you. Neither of those equate to permadeath."

Dream chuckles, and sends a crossbow bolt towards Techno, grazing his cheek. "You think you've beaten me when you put me down once? How weak do you think I am?"

Techno grimaces and glances up at the stands. At Phil and Ghostbur, both of whom are leaning forward trying to watch curiously. Ghostbur seems just content to watch the show, but Phil looks to be analyzing, that clever spark in his eyes.

Techno turns back to Dream with a renewed determination and rushes him, going for another couple tries with the rod before switching to the sword to follow up.

Dream let's his arm get hit before sending a slash of his own.

He dents the armor Techno is wearing.

_BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD_ is all Techno can hear, although the majority of the voices are still muffled from whatever the Egg pulled earlier. He doesn't let the dent faze him and presses his attack, leaning into the haze of bloodlust and letting his strikes get faster, harder.

Dream hardly flinches with each attack made against him, holding up a shield to block easily. Each strike of his own is made with precision, speed, and power, denting Techno's armour each time and leaving him weaker and weaker. Techno only now notices that, even though he's hit Dream many times, his blade is clear of blood.

Techno honest-to-god _growls_ at that realization, bringing down a heavy vertical strike which Dream parries seemingly effortlessly. This clash locks them in a stalemate for a second, Techno shaking slightly from the exertion as he tries to overpower Dream's grip.

Dream's grip never wavers.

"What's wrong, ready to admit that you're fighting a losing battle?" Dream taunts.

Techno says nothing, just continuing to try and press Dream's blade out of his hands. He doesn't quite hear Dream at all, really, between the clamoring from Chat and his own mind desperately trying to put together a solution. (Let's not even mention the tears beginning to prick at the backs of his eyes, which he resolutely forces back down. He's not going to _cry_ , no matter how hopeless, _useless_ the situation seems—)

Dream's blade doesn't even twitch.

He sighs.

"I'm getting bored of this. The Egg has decided that you will stay. But perhaps..." Dream mutters before flicking his own blade and sending Techno's across the room. "You can have a compromise."

Techno stumbles back out of swinging range automatically at the disarm, tracking his blade as it's flung across the arena. There's no way he could get to it in time, and anyway... it's not like it was doing him much good, was it?

He drags his gaze back to meet Dream's eyes. "What," he asks, flatly. Tired. Frustrated.

"You'll leave. The egg will hand you a new leash. If you can protect them all, and prove that you can sit pretty in your own home, then you can move as you please." Dream says, monotone. It's clearly not him speaking on his own anymore. "Otherwise, you return to our protection with your family. And we mean all of them, this time. It wouldn't do good to have people you care for threatened."

Techno grits his teeth, glaring at Dream but... there's also a resignation in that face. "...what do you mean, leash?" He asks quietly.

**Leave.**

Dream form turns, and exits the arena. Shortly after, another version of Dream—the same one the Egg took earlier, with the red cloak, returns. 

**You will hold the same leash I do.** Dream says, before snapping his fingers. Ghostbur and Philza appear next to him, but this time Techno can see the faintest line of red weaving around their throats, connected to a string grasped tightly in Dream's palm.

Techno lets out a long breath, feeling distinctly sick at the visual of the Egg's control over them. "And, what. I just have to 'protect them'?"

**And yourself. Your job is to prove to me that you can be allowed freedom of movement while still being my prize. I won't be leaving you alone, of course, but you will be allowed to move as you please.**

"'Prize'..." Techno repeats under his breath. He crosses his arms and curls into himself just a little bit, glaring at nothing in particular. "Fine. Whatever."

Dream smirks with a smile and extends his hand, waiting for it to be shook.

Techno takes a breath and hesitantly reaches out, pulling his hand back halfway with a glare before sealing the deal. "What's the end date? What's the failure condition?"

**You'll know.**

"Nope, nuh-uh, gonna need something more concrete than that."

Dream chuckles. **When they cry in pain, you have failed.**

"Oh, joy," Techno mutters. "And you're not gonna interfere?"

**Not in the way you worry I will.**

Techno rolls his eyes, bringing a hand to rub at his forehead. "And how long do I need to do this for it to be 'proven'?"

**For each month you pass, you get one chance to fail.**

Techno freezes at that, sending Dream a stricken look. "What does that—you want me to sign onto this _indefinitely?_ "

**Would you prefer I keep you here indefinitely?**

"That's—" Techno looks at Phil helplessly, as though he would have some magical answer to fix it all. "This is _bullshit._ "

**And?**

Techno looks between his family locked in the Egg's grip and thinks about himself, utterly unable to make any effect on Dream in battle and feels himself despair. His arms go lax, and he stares at the ground numbly. 

"...you said somethin' about resurrectin' Wilbur."

**Yes. I can.**

"Elaborate."

**What more is there to say? I will merge Ghostbur and Deadbur back together and give them life.**

"Do you know if... he even wants that?" Techno asks dully.

**Ghostbur doesn't know any better. Deadbur would do it for you.**

Technoblade drags his gaze back up to meet Dream's again. He's tired. "I'll think about it," he replies. He extends his hand. "Freedom," he deadpans in a reminder of the established agreement.

Dream nods, and shakes Techno's hand firmly.

Three distinct strands of red wrap tightly around his hand before sinking under the skin with a flash. Techno can feel three minds exist parallel to his own, though he can't quite tell which is which yet, he knows it would be effortless to bend them.

Techno's mind blanks a little bit at the sudden connection, losing his grip on his body and stumbling some as it reorientation itself. The panic and the last concrete wish combine to tug at the strings without thinking, and Phil has caught him in an instant, pulling Techno into his chest and running a hand through his hair soothingly.

"Phil?"

"You're okay, mate," Phil assures, lowering them to kneeling carefully. "I've got you. You're fine."

Dream watches them smugly, feeling Techno pull at his father for comfort without thinking.

Soon enough he will get used to the feeling, and he will accept when Dream hands him more red strings.

Techno blinks, lax against Phil's chest, trying to clear out his mind without bumping into the strings (as he has thoroughly visualized them as). He turns his gaze back to Dream after a few moments. 

"What was... there are three. Why."

**I gave you the leashes attached to your family.**

"But that's..."

"One of them'll be Tommy's then, shouldn't it?" Phil fills in. Techno looks at him for a long moment before dragging his gaze back to Dream's questioningly.

Dream chuckles. **Not yet. I'm still working on _him._ No, no. This family member was much easier to ensnare.**

"What...?" Techno mutters, trying to sort through the links and figure it out. They're hard to focus on, though, like trying to grab onto a piece of melting ice.

Phil tugs Techno a bit closer and rests his chin on the top of his head soothingly, wrapping his wings around them loosely. Ghostbur floats over after a moment and tucks himself into Techno's other side wordlessly.

**How adorable, all cuddled up. Now isn't that the life, Chosen.** Dream chuckles. **You can have this forever now.**

Techno glowers at Dream. You're being mean, he doesn't want to be here anymore...

Phil laughs and picks Techno up, standing and keeping him tight and secure to his chest. "C'mon mate, lets get home."

Ghostbur keeps a hand in Techno's, floating alongside the two cheerfully.

Dream waves mockingly before vanishing into the shadows.


	2. accompaniment.

Phil brings Techno to the closest thing to 'home’ he has access to—the arctic outpost. Techno is unamused to see the red vines creeping up some of the support and making themselves known.

He feels a now-familiar tug on his core. _Calm him._

"You doing alright, Techno?" Phil asks carefully, pushing the door to the cabin open with his shoulder. "You haven't been this clingy since you got sick when you were 8," he laughs.

"You don' have any place to be talkin' about clingy," Techno grumbles. He's tired from all of this.

Phil smiles gently and lays him on the couch. "Let me get some food into you, then you can go to bed, alright?" He pats Techno lovingly on the head and then gets up to go into the kitchen. 

He pauses halfway to standing, looking down at Techno, who suddenly couldn’t bear to see him leave. "Wait, Phil," Techno calls, even though Phil had been stopped before he even realized what he wanted. "Are you... okay? Be honest. How does this all make you feel?"

Phil gives a fond smile and brushes a hand through Techno's hair. "I'm fine, mate. Promise. Almost everything has been stuff I'd want to do anyway, so I haven't had to worry about any conflict of interests. It just feels... a bit saccharine, I guess?"

“I--” Techno tries to start but cuts himself off as he slumps back into the cushions of the couch. He doesn’t know how to fix this.

* * *

Ranboo, on the other side of the map, was just... walking. But then his green eye bled red and he was turning around and striding with purpose through the nether back to the arctic.

When he blinked his eyes— red and green again—he wasn't... sure how he got there, but his thoughts were fuzzy.

_Go to him, see him, be near him._

Ranboo blinks at the strange pull but, well, maybe he just is forgetting! Techno and Phil will be able to tell him if that's right. And—he shivers—he really needs to get some weather-appropriate clothes while living up here. Fine then. To the cabin. 

His social anxiety gets the better of him as he ascends the steps, what if he's interrupting? What if he's forgetting something important? Maybe a bit of recon would be for the best, instead of just charging in.

So he pulls himself up onto the sill outside Techno's front window and peeks in the best he can see. Techno and Phil and... Ghostbur? Huh, he doesn't think he's been around for awhile—

Techno is just lightly dozing as Ghostbur runs fingers through his hair, jumping from one half-baked story to another without seeming to finish any particular one. Phil is in the kitchen, putting together something nice to eat. It's... unfairly domestic. 

But he feels some weird... something pulling at him. As if someone wants his attention. He frowns and looks around briefly, uncertain.

Ghostbur looks outside—someone's there! He doesn't know why he knows, but just like he knows Phil is in the kitchen, and Techno is in his lap, and that Badboyhalo and Antfrost are still alive though they're too far to know where exactly they are, he can tell that Ranboo is outside. He waves at the window with a smile.

Ranboo blinks owlishly at being caught but offers Ghostbur a shy wave. 

Techno looks over at where Ghostbur is watching and raises an eyebrow at Ranboo's appearance. He sits up. "Uh, hey Ranboo. Come in? What are you doin' out there?"

Ranboo opens the window shutters and slips in with a nervous laugh. "Uh. Hi Mr. Blade. Hi Ghostbur. Hi Mr. Minecraft."

Techno snorts at the address, though he does raise an eyebrow at him coming through the window. "Just Techno is fine, kid. Did you need somethin'?"

"Uh... I don't know...?" Ranboo replies, wringing his hands with a sheepish look. "I just woke up outside and felt like, uh, I needed to be here. I was wondering if you guys knew...?"

Ghostbur gives a happy clap. " _Oh! Yes! It's just the call, don't worry!_ " He smiles. " _If you felt it then you're absolutely supposed to be here. Phil, did you make enough dinner?_ "

"Who do you take me for?" Phil laughs from the kitchen. "Make yourself at home, Ranboo. Glad you're here."

"Oh, um? Okay..." 

Techno blinks at Ghostbur and Phil before turning an appraising eye to Ranboo—it couldn't be. He's figured out how to differentiate the threads and which ones are Phil and Ghostbur's by now, so... he tugs lightly on the unnamed thread after a moment of fumbling to get a grip on it, and Ranboo stumbles forward concurrently. He stops himself enough to take off his soaked dress shoes by the window and not track snowmelt into the room, then goes and sits—more like perches, really, he doesn't seem certain that he's actually welcome—on the armchair across from Techno. Significantly closer than he could be, or had been previous times he was in their cabin.

"Phil, is—he's not—" Techno asks, turning to the kitchen disbelievingly.

"He's not what, mate?" Phil asks, not turning from the meal he was making. It was Techno's favourite. "There's a lot of questions you're trying to ask me all at the same time, do you want me to answer them all?"

"I mean—yeah, honestly, but—" Techno rubs his eyes. "Why would Ranboo be one of the threads it gave me? How did it even get him in the first place?" He pauses. "How did it get you?"

Phil blinks and hums, feeling his thoughts get a little more syrupy. 

"Well, Ranboo is your little brother, and you were given family members. Ranboo was got pretty easily since the other half of the egg got him first, it just transferred over. The Egg got me while I was under house arrest." Phil smiles dully and glassy-eyed before he blinks and his thoughts return to him. "Hm? Sorry mate, what did you ask again?"

"I—" Techno looks a bit stricken at the notion.

Ranboo leans a little toward Techno without really realizing, but raises his hand like a shy student. "Um, hi, very confused person here. What?"

Techno just sinks his head into his hands and unintentionally pulls on Phil and Ghostbur's instincts to soothe. "I'm so sorry, Ranboo."

"I'm, um, it's okay? What?"

Phil moves to set down his cooking utensils and walks over with a gentle smile on his face and pulls Ranboo into a soft feathered hug, making calming chirping sounds. "You're alright, you're safe here." He coos. "We've got you, you're alright."

Ghostbur nods and pulls out some red. " _Take some red, it'll help!_ " He offers both Techno and Ranboo.

Ranboo can't help but relax into Phil's hug and accept the red, though he still feels like something is distinctly off. "I, thank you? I kinda just want an explanation, though."

"Long story. Basically, that Egg we went and saw is incredibly manipulative, more than we thought, and it got its grubby vines on all of us for some reason," Techno grouses.

"Oh," Ranboo replies, eyes wide, and, okay, maybe he's actually panicking a little now.

Phil coos again, feeling Techno's urge to keep him calm. "It's alright Ranboo, it doesn't hurt, it's alright." He says calmly. "Techno will take care of you, and so will I. You're family, kid."

"But, um—okay, this definitely feels like it should be a bigger deal than it seems, but..." Ranboo trails off. 

"Wait, no, I just—" Techno starts, running a hand through his hair. "I just registered what you actually said Phil, no, that's—I mean, yeah we'll take care of you Ranboo, as long as you don't betray us or something stupid, but. _Phil—_ "

Phil turns to give Techno a slightly confused look. His eyes are glassy and confused again, _great._ "Hm?"

"I—no, that's, uh— _go back to normal,_ " Techno tries to order.

Phil blinks, but does get a little bit of that sharpness back. He groans and shakes his head for a second. "You alright mate?" He asks again, checking over Techno. "Did something weird there."

"Fine," Techno manages. "Just a bit of an existential crisis. Do you know what exactly triggered you going under?"

Phil hums. "I don't think you meant to do it, just... you wanted Ranboo to be comforted, so we did. We would have done it anyway," Phil adds carefully (why did he feel the need to add that?) before continuing on, "but you just pushed us to do it a little sooner, that's all." He shrugs.

Ghostbur nods along. " _Yeah, I was going to give Ranboo some red but then I knew I really had to give him some red right now rather than waiting._ "

"I—" Techno sighs and hangs his head again. "Okay. Sorry."

"So you, um... you can control them, us? Because of the Egg somehow?" Ranboo asks just to confirm, scooting a little closer to Techno without noticing. 

"Yeah. Basically. I don't want to, but... I don't really know how not to. I keep makin' things happen before even realizing I've done it."

"Oh. Well, if that's... there's worse people to be controlled by. Myself, for one," Ranboo laughs nervously. 

Techno stares at Ranboo for a long second, concern growing and unknowingly tugging at the threads. Ranboo scrambles to assure. "I uh, it's fine! It's just, sometimes, y'know, since I can't remember—I don't really have any way to know what I do, you know? You're more reliable than—than that, at least?"

Philza gives Techno a soft ruffle of his hair. "You're alright Tech, it'll take some time. You haven't had centuries to get the hang of this."

Ghostbur nods. " _Have some red, it'll calm you down._ "

Techno sighs but takes the red for a moment before setting it to the side. "I'm gonna try and figure out a way to undo it... but the alternative at the time was this out here or this but in a glorified cage."

"It's okay! Seriously," Ranboo replies. He's somehow moved couches while Techno wasn't looking and has scooted just a little closer. "It's kind of... reassuring to know someone's looking out for me? Yeah."

Phil nods. "It could be a lot worse mate. I don't particularly mind the situation right now. _He_ doesn't seem to mind either— I think he's pleased."

"Hm. Great," Techno shoots back sarcastically. Ranboo tries to discreetly shuffle closer again, but Techno notices and gives a disappointed look. "I—this is just sad," he points out, barely raising his arm before Ranboo is mentally tugged all the way into his side with a bit of a surprised squeak.

Phil gives a chuckle into his hand before his eyes go glassy and red. "That must feel a lot better, huh Ranboo?"

Ranboo blinks before snuggling into Techno's side with a contented feeling. His red eye gives a dull glow, though no one is really able to see it from where he is tucked into Techno's side, and he nods.

Techno frowns at Phil's obvious shift—there was no clear trigger for that one.

Phil blinks and his eyes go fully red as he gives a smile. "Do you want me to get you another brother too?"

"Honestly, I was hopin' you would just leave us alone,'' Techno rebuts. "We're busy tryin' to adjust as-is."

Phil chuckles into his hand, but dutifully blinks his eyes again and they return to their normal coloration. "Huh?" He asks, looking around the room. "What happened?"

"That Egg doesn't know when to leave well enough alone, is what happened," Techno grouses. "Why it can't just talk like before or send one of its other envoys instead of taking you over all the time, I don't get."

Phil shrugs. "I don't know mate, he's pretty confusing. I just felt everything go all sweet for a second and then I'm blinking my eyes and back in my body."

" _Maybe it's because you wouldn't listen to someone else!_ " Ghostbur offers, fiddling with some red with a smile.

"I second Ghostbur's," Ranboo mutters, half-muffled by his position smooshed against Techno. "Pretty sure you would slice me in half if I said something like that."

"I wouldn't—" Techno denies.

A distinct chuckling sound resonates through the room with seemingly no source. Phil, Ghostbur, and Ranboo relax at the voice, but just barely noticeably. Techno tenses at the sound, unlike the rest of them, though Ranboo seemingly reflexively butting his head into Techno's chest with a quiet rumble distracts him again. He brings a hand down to pat the kid's hair. It really did feel unfairly right to be surrounded by his—his family like this.

The Egg brings his core closer and watches Techno more actively, now. He sees the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips and sends out some happiness to his three acolytes. Phil sighs happily and his wings fluff up a bit, Ghostbur hums, and Ranboo gives another purr, nuzzling closer into Techno, still hearing _be near him _in the back of his mind on loop.__

__Techno seemingly registers Ranboo's need to be close and pulls him in by the shoulder. He may have not been directly affected by The Egg's reward, but he's far less experienced and his channels with each of their minds are less controlled. Given such a ubiquitous wave of contentment, a bit of the feeling washed back upstream through those connections and Techno finds himself unknowingly having his own content feeling boosted._ _

__The Egg chuckles again and shifts where he watches. This is good. He's already falling into it._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to those who predicted the last thread would be Ranboo--we love our dear memory boy a lot in this house.
> 
> If this concept seems familiar to you, fun fact! We started writing after reading the first chapter of [Strangler Fig](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495970) by galacticabyss! So definite kudos to them--if you like this, you'll like that. That said, only the first chapter was posted by the time we had hit the ground running in terms of writing, which is why we decided to not put a full "inspired by". Definitely cool though. Love that.
> 
> Anyway, uh. Ranboo and Ghostbur are so sweet this has been your mandatory PSA thank you goodnight


	3. unbreakable chains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for depression to the point of health deterioration. Stay safe, dear readers! 
> 
> Also there is a bit of an alternate language, you can find translations in the end notes. Techno doesn't understand, and since he's the POV character they're still written in the unreadable format. But luckily, as all-knowing readers, you get Special Privilege! Yay :)

The days pass, and The Egg only gets more and more pleased. Techno keeps pulling on the strings, it's good practice for when The Egg gives him more.

**You're getting quite good at this, aren't you, my Chosen?** He asks one day, voice echoing through the room with no clear source.

Techno stills, grip tightening on the desk he's standing at. "Good at what?" He demands. "Juggling the fragile minds of those dearest to me which were dropped into my lap with no warning or guidance? Or keeping those same adjusting souls _alive_?"

**Pulling on them. You're getting gentler when you pull. You're starting to give rewards.**

"This would all be easier if you would _leave them alone,_ " Techno hisses. "Quit constantly messing with their minds, so I can actually tell what's real and what's forced."

The Egg laughs. **I haven't been pulling on them at all after the first day. This is all you.**

Techno freezes, a chill creeping through his veins at those words. "What...?"

His distress automatically queries his family for assistance, though they were spread out right now. 

"No, that—can't be right," he denies.

**Why not?** The Egg laughs. **Look outside.**

Phil opens up the door, his hair and wings a little fluffed. "Are you okay?" He asks, sharpness gone and replaced with only soft concern. "The others are on their way I think, I was closest."

"No, I— _go away,_ " Techno chokes, though his thoughts—and therefore the orders—are a terrible clash of _leave, run, I'm a monster_ and _stay, comfort, tell me it's not true_.

Phil groans and puts his head in his hands.

"Mate—you're... Ngh." He groans. "You're giving me mixed signals here."

"I'm sorry, I—" Techno feels himself devolving into panic and desperately scrapes together an order. It's more important that Phil be safe. " _Leave me alone._ "

Phil holds his head in his hands again and his irises bleed slightly red. "I _can't—_ " He whines. "That's the one thing I can't do."

Okay. No. Take a step back, breathe. You've dealt with shit like this before, Technoblade. "Go into the next room over," he orders, monotone forced, careful. "Do whatever you want there. I'm fine. _Go._ "

It... still feels _wrong,_ to Phil. He can feel his mind fighting, but eventually he falls in line and goes into the kitchen. 

The Egg watches as the other two finally arrive, minds confused and panicked.

" _Techno!_ " Ghostbur frets. " _Do you need some red?_ " He offers, holding some out.

"No," Techno replies carefully from where he sits at the desk. "Same orders as Philza. _Go._ "

Ranboo hesitates for a second, tail swishing anxiously. He eventually reaches into his pocket and puts a cool rock he found onto Techno's desk as an offering. It’s not grass, but it’ll do. "Don't do anything drastic," he requests meekly before going to join Phil in the kitchen.

The Egg watches as Techno isolates himself with both amusement and displeasure.

**Well? Now what? They aren't going to leave you for good. Are you going to deny them your presence entirely?**

"I need to _think._ You too. Shoo."

The Egg absolutely doesn't leave, but he does stop talking. He moved to rest his core on the slowly forming connection between himself and Techno to better listen in on his thoughts.

He _does_ take a moment to mute Chat, however. If his Chosen wishes to be alone to think, he will grant that wish.

Techno huffs at the sudden silence of Chat—that's not quite what he meant, but fine.

He stands and draws his sword, stretching and beginning to go through various saber forms. He can never think properly unless he's doing something, and this is _important._

_Slice._ One. Mind control is objectively bad. There's no two ways about this.

_Jab._ Two. The Egg has no such qualms.

_Twist._ Two A. The Egg is something with a God complex.

_Parry._ Three. The issues supposedly caused by the Egg were done by himself.

_Swing._ Conclusion one: he is a monster. (He already knew that. Keep thinking.)

_Dodge._ Four. The Egg has significantly more control over these mind games. (Evidence: did not activate Phil until needed.)

_Slash._ Five. The mind control can be trained.

_Roll._ Six. Actions have always spoken louder than words.

_Flick._ Conclusion two. Train the mind threads, gain control, and _stop it_. This is your only penance.

The Egg listens in with amusement. That's not how that will work, but it will be a good training moment. 

* * *

Techno figures out how to get a bit of a hold on the treads quickly, and he severs his connection. The connection is there, he can't drop the leashes like The Egg can, but he's no longer giving input.

Ghostbur gets quieter.

Ranboo gets more isolated.

Phil gets sadder.

Something is... missing? They all feel _wrong_ and they don't know how to fix it. They want to, _Egg_ do they want to, but... but they don't even know what's missing. How can they fix an absence? 

Phil is sitting on the couch, wings drooping (they're always drooping, now), sadly fiddling with his fingers when Techno comes into the house.

"Hey Phil," Techno greets, hanging up his winter cloak besides the door and knocking snow off his boots. "What've you been up to?" It's better, now that he doesn't have to police his every word and thought in fear of affecting them. (If he misses the bit of closeness that had been there the first week, no he doesn't. This is better. Any fondness he had was a _manipulation._ )

Phil sighs and shrugs. "Not much, mate. Just been sluggish lately."

Techno looks over at him before forcing his gaze away again. Withdrawal, probably. It's for the best. Still, it's not like he wants Phil to be upset. "Anything I can do for you?" He asks.

Phil shrugs and looks out the window listlessly. He looks to his wings, but they just fluff weakly and a few feathers fall out. "I don't think so. Nothing you'd want at least." He says, why does he know that? Techno can't fix this random depression, can he?

Techno frowns and ruffles his hair softly. "It's for the best," he insists, apologetic but unyielding. "Come on, I'm going to make us something for lunch."

Phil hums in acknowledgement, but doesn't stand. Why would he? There's no real reason to. "It's fine mate, I can make something later."

"But will you?" Techno asks, gently.

Phil shrugs noncommittally. "Maybe not, but I don't really need to or anything."

Techno frowns and reaches down to take Phil's hand and pull him up—this is bad, but it's _necessary_ (why?). "Come on. You do need to eat—and drink, for that matter. I'll help."

Phil _visibly_ relaxes as he stands, feeling so much better in just a moment. He gives a weak little smile— he's not fixed, he's still feeling the listlessness and apathy bubble under his skin, but he'll eat. For Techno.

"Alright. What do you feel like having today?"

"Mm, dunno. Potatoes are always a solid choice, frankly, but you hate 'em, so maybe a soup?" Techno offers, guiding them over to the kitchen. Watching Phil carefully. He definitely didn't miss the perk up... just another sign of withdrawal, he guesses.

Phil shrugs, he just—it felt good to listen earlier. For a second, he felt normal again. "Potatoes are fine," He smiles. "I'll just cover mine in cheese."

Techno squints, but shrugs. "If you insist," he allows, and gets to work.

Phil smiles as he helps with the task. It's simple, and by the end he's feeling a bit better. 

"Have you seen Ghostbur and Ranboo, lately?" He asks. Now that he knows why he's been feeling so off, he can make a few guesses on how the others must be feeling as well.

"Nah. They haven't been around much," Techno replies, munching on his potato.

Phil furrows his brow. "You haven't checked in on them? They probably aren't doing all that well then." He hums, but he can't... find it in himself to care that much yet. He knows he should, and he does care, don't get him wrong, he just... it's muted. Everything is muted.

"They're capable people," Techno rebuts a bit stiffly. "Wil—Ghostbur's dead, it's not like he can get into much trouble. And Ranboo's sweet, I bet half the server is fallin' over themselves to help him."

Phil hums. "He's been in his shack all week, if I'm feeling right." He shrugs. "Ghostbur is harder to feel though."

Techno frowns. "Out there all week..?" He shifts uncomfortably. "Has anyone been by to see him?"

Phil shrugs. "Can't feel anyone else. Only person I can think of would have been The Egg."

"Oh, _joy,_ " Techno mutters.

Phil hums, he doesn't really care much. If Techno doesn't ask any more questions he doesn't see why he needs to think about it to give more answers.

Techno sighs and leans back, staring at the ceiling... he can't seem to get the lingering concern for Ranboo out of his mind, though. 

"If he needed somethin', he would come and get us, right?" He asks.

Phil raises a brow, his whole face screaming _really?_

Techno sighs. Yeah, fair. "I just, I don't want him to die or somethin' stupid," he explains. "But this isn't healthy. It's for the better."

Phil knows he's biased, but the past week has been _hell._

"Is it?"

"It _is,_ " Technoblade repeats. Wills. He sighs after a moment, turning to Phil. "What do you actually think?"

"The past week has been hell, mate. Feels like everything has gone grayscale. I haven't been able to fly at all." He admits. "But if you think it's for the best, I trust you."

Techno hunches in on himself. It feels bad to hear so frankly, but that's probably what he needed. It's what Phil always gives him. 

"Isn't that the thing with withdrawal, though?" He questions. "Once you get past the initial bump you can begin recovery?"

"I can tell that's not how it works with this though. It... it feels like half of me is missing?" Phil tries to explain. "Like I'm missing a lung, or one of my wings."

"But—" Techno lets out an aggravated sigh and drops his head against the table. "I can't go back to before, Phil. It's _wrong_ to do to you."

Phil doesn't have much to say. "I don't know the answers, mate. I just know it felt better when I wasn't alone in my head."

"I can't do this alone, Phil!" Techno whines. "I don't—I can't—"

Phil stands and puts gentle hands on Techno's shoulders, pulling him close. It feels so _good_ to keep Techno close.

"You don't have to do it alone. I'm always going to be here."

Techno sighs and lets himself cling to Phil despite his better judgement. "I don't know what I'm doing," he mutters.

Phil shrugs and holds Techno tighter. "None of us do. That's how life works, mate. This is just weird life."

Techno sighs. Slowly removes himself from Phil. 

"Let's go check on Ranboo," he notes, leading them towards the door and eventually the shack across the field.

Phil follows and knocks on Ranboo's door.

"Ranboo, you in there?" He asks. There's no response, so he just walks in.

It's clear the Egg has been there— the walls have thinner vines wrapping all around them. Ranboo lays motionless on the bed. Techno casts the vines an unimpressed glance before stepping closer. There's a thin dusting of snow along the edges of the floor—the kid really needs to invest in some actual walls—which they can see has hardly been disturbed. He sits lightly on the foot of the bed with a frown. 

"Ranboo?" He calls, looking for any acknowledgement. He can see the slightest movement of the blanket from the kid's breathing, so at least he's alive. Ranboo mumbles incoherently into his pillow, but doesn't make any moves to get up, so Techno frowns and pulls back the blanket (which is not nearly thick enough for this weather, he really needs to get the kid something better—) back enough to more clearly assess the half-ender's state.

Ranboo grunts and opens one eye to look at him.

"T'chno?"

"You're responsive, that's good..." he mutters. "How are you feeling?"

"Nngg," he groans, "half."

Techno lets out a hiss of frustration at the situation, at how Ranboo clearly hasn't been taking care of himself. He doubts the kid could even stand on his own at this point. "Have you been out here the whole time?"

"Mmhm," he mumbles, "th'nk so,"

He looks up at Phil, something between anger and frustration and guilt bubbling beneath the surface. Looks back down at Ranboo before removing the blanket entirely and picking the limp boy up to carry against his chest. "We're taking him back to the house," he tells Phil.

Phil nods, and follows dutifully. He starts making some warm soup once they're back in the house.

Ranboo just groans a little but makes no move to leave the hold. Techno carries him all the way back, sitting on the couch while Phil preps some soup. He leaves Ranboo mostly on his lap, though he's way too lanky and tall to be able to actually fit, and runs a hand through dual-toned hair while waiting for Phil to finish. Ranboo hums happily as he nuzzles into Techno's leg.

Phil makes a simple soup, he can tell Techno wants something warm and fast, so he finishes it up and pours it into a bowl.

"Just some carrots, potatoes, and mutton," He explains as he hands the bowl to Techno.

"Thanks," Techno replies, taking it. "Can you sit up to eat?" He asks Ranboo, looping an arm under his shoulders to help him up as he speaks. He's still curled into Techno's chest, just in an easier position. "Are you strong enough to hold it yourself, or do you need help?" Techno asks, offering the bowl.

Ranboo grumbles incoherently. "Don't need f'd... Jus' this."

"You need to eat, kid," Techno insists. "Come on. Nutrients are important."

Ranboo grumbles again but just points at his leg. "Wrote 'n my journal that m fine 's long as those are there."

Techno looks down, and sees thin crimson vines wrapping around Ranboo's legs, red and slightly pulsing with magic. He feels like he's going to be sick. Of course the Egg took this opportunity to get a deeper grip. Of course it's been keeping the kid alive with weird magic. Why not.

" _Eat,_ " he repeats, pressing the bowl into Ranboo's hands and tapping the mental channel between them for the _lightest, briefest moment._ "It'll make both of us feel better."

Ranboo hums but dutifully sits up and takes the bowl. He's slower than usual, but doing what he was told. He drinks the broth and eats the stew without complaint, but seeing as he keeps sighing happily into the bowl it seems enjoyable at the very least.

Techno watches Ranboo eat with a heavy heart. It feels like he's given up defeated got no _options_. He tried to fix it, and that clearly made everything so much worse.

He turns to Phil. "I didn't mean for this to happen," he tells him, regret evident. Sadness, resigned distress seeping from each word.

Phil gently pets Techno's hair. "I know you didn't mate, none of us blame you."

"You should," Techno replies, hatred creeping into his tone. "It's—it's an _unwinnable state._ What am I even meant to do?"

Phil shrugs. "I can't give you a real answer, mate. All I can say is that you should try to make the most of it."

"Why can't you?" Techno whines. "Why can't you just give me a clear answer? I don't want any of this."

"The first week we had together was nice, if you want me to be blunt. It felt like when you were little, and it was just domestic back home." Phil shrugs. "It was nostalgic."

"But you kept getting put under," Techno argues. "And—and that was because of _me._ That's not okay, Phil! No matter how nice it is."

"It never felt that bad, Tech. You never told me to do anything I wouldn't have done before. It just felt sweeter and syrupy." Phil explains.

"Felt good," Ranboo quietly mutters. "Being close makes me happy..."

Techno looks at Phil helplessly, then at Ranboo. "You really—you don't feel like there's anything _wrong_ about it?"

Ranboo shakes his head.

Phil fluffs his wings with a shrug. "It doesn't hurt, and I trust you more than anyone."

Techno sighs and curls in around Ranboo a little bit, shoulders dropping in defeat resignation. "Where's Ghostbur?" He asks, sullen.

Phil hums and shuts his eyes. "Too far for me to tell. Somewhere towards the forest though."  
Ranboo nods in agreement. "I can feel a little further, he's just wandering."

Techno looks upset but reluctantly tugs on Ghostbur's string. _Come here._

It takes a few minutes, but eventually Ghostbur comes in through the door. He's still smiling, but it's not as genuine as usual.

" _Hi Techno! I'm here, have some red,_ " He offers.

"Hi Ghostbur. Thanks," Techno replies, taking it. His voice is monotone. Sullen. "How have you been doing?"

" _I've been okay, I've just been wandering,_ " He says, fiddling with some red. It fills up quickly and he switches. " _But that's okay now! Because you finally called!_ "

"Yeah?" Techno replies. "What do you make of... all of this. Oh, who am I kidding, you're just gonna say the same thing they did, aren't you."

Ghostbur tilts his head to the side, confused. " _Do you mean the connection? I like it, it feels like when we were little. Felt like we had a connection back then too,_ " Ghostbur chuckles.

Techno sighs, then gives a sad little laugh before pressing a hand to his eye. Nope, he is definitely still not processing all of that yet, nope—

" _C'mere,_ " he mutters, letting himself give them all a light little tug toward the couch—well, toward _him,_ more accurately. Cuddles.

All three of them happily curl into his sides. Phil coos appreciatively, Ranboo purrs, and Ghostbur runs his fingers through Techno's hair softly.

A few minutes pass like that before a voice rings out again.

**Have you learned your lesson, Chosen?**

Techno grumbles, sullen. Pouting.

The Egg coos adoringly at his expression.

**Don't worry, I would never let them die. If you need to try things out I'll be your safety net.**

"You really didn't care to warn me at all?" Techno whines. "You knew what was going to happen."

**Would you have listened if I had? I know you better than you know yourself Chosen, I knew you wouldn't care to listen.**

Techno curls into himself a little more. Great. Another reminder that this Egg is all knowing or whatever. Ranboo and Phil both make coos of in an effort to soothe him, Phil tucking his wing a little more securely around the pile. 

"Why do you call me that?" Techno asks.

**I call you by your title. You are my Chosen, so that is who you are to me.**

"'Chosen' for what."

**To be the King.**

Techno raises his head at that, eyes widening before shifting into a frown. "What?"

**I will take this land back for my own, and you will be their King. Doesn't that sound nice? It will be like your old Empire.**

Techno is silent for a long moment before tucking his face back into Phil's shoulder. Hide, safe. "I've signed off Empires, you should know that."

**Don't try and tell me you don't crave the power again. Being the ruler means you can keep your family safe and protected from everything. That you can make the decisions you know are best.**

"That's what I thought, sure," Techno laments. "And see how it turned out. Governments just hurt people, time and time again."

**That's because these governments were run by children, by inexperienced fools. You know _better._ These governments were _designed_ to fail.**

Techno sighs, trying to hide from the world more. Ghostbur pauses his messing with Techno's hair to press a bit of red into his hands, before going back to his not-quite-a-braid. (The new cut was too short to really do anything with.)

"Are you ever actually going to listen to me?" Techno asks. "Or am I really just a prize. A figurehead."

**What would you ask of me if I were to listen?**

"I don't know, I just—" he cuts himself off with a frustrated grumble. "There's no point debating about these things, government or whatever, if you're just gonna do whatever with no regard anyway. Better to save my energy than shout at a wall."

The Egg chuckles. **It's not a debate, you know. I'm telling you the truth. I know that these governments were designed to fail because I was the one to put them in place. I've been the controller of this server from the start. I was the one who made the server.**

"Oh, good, so there _is_ no point," Techno notes dully. He looks up at that little bit of information, though. "You made the server? But..."

The Egg simply waits to let Techno put it together. His Chosen is smart.

"Was Dream your first acolyte? No, that's not right is it. You would've said it differently. You..." Techno pauses, thinking. "You are Dream. Or some... form of him, at least."

The core of the egg coalesces into a flash of light, and Dream stands in the center of the room.

**You're right, Chosen. Dream and I are one in the same.**

Techno looks at the Dream form for a long second from his position under the cuddle pile. Try and disturb him, he _dares_ you.

"Surprised you need a direct form instead of just makin' some poor mind controlled sods do the dirty work," Techno jabs, though the words have only a fraction of the bite they should. "What was the point in the red jacket form the other day, then? If it's all the same anyway."

**Entertainment, perhaps. I use many colors to keep the others confused. Plus, there is a slight difference between Dream and I, even though we are still the same being. Just ask Ranboo.**

Speaking of, the only thing keeping the kid from full-on panicking is his proximity to Techno and the deep, innate knowledge somewhere that _this is the Egg_. Techno notices how tense he's gotten when he looks down at the Egg's prompting, and when he tries to ask Ranboo just presses his face into Techno's chest and tries (and mostly fails) to control his shaking. Techno pets his hair soothingly and sends a wave of reassurance over their link, turning a distrustful glare on Dream's form.

"Dream is the reason," Ranboo mutters more as a reminder to himself than anything else. "The Egg is... fine, good maybe, but—Dream's—" his voice wavers and breaks off involuntarily at the thought. Techno shushes him and holds him tightly. _It's okay, I've got you._ Ranboo relaxes a bit at the strong reassurance, but remains hiding against Techno.

Dream hums, and walks closer to Ranboo carefully. Techno can just barely see a green string wrapping from Ranboo to Dream's hand. 

"Just go to sleep Ranboo, be good now. Wake up as mine, _be good._ " Dream purrs, and Ranboo's eyes gently slip shut.

"Wait, what are you—" Techno tries to object, pulling Ranboo tighter against him protectively, but there's really nothing he can do.

Ranboo goes limp in Techno's arms as he falls asleep. He opens his eyes after a moment—both a vibrant, glowing green. "⌇⟟⍀?" He asks, voice having the same strange resonance of an enderman. He doesn't move aside from turning to look at Dream's mask, though what movements he does make are very precise.

Dream gives a pleased smile. "Hello Enderwalk."

"⊬⍜⎍ ⍀⏃⋏☌?" Enderwalk asks after a moment, expecting an order of some sort.

"Ranboo?" Techno asks, though he gets no response. "What did you do to him?" He demands.

"See, this is Enderwalk. He's the difference between Dream and the Egg, isn't that right?" Dream purrs, pulling at Enderwalk to agree and explain the difference from his perspective.

Enderwalk nods dutifully and sits up to more professionally explain. "⎅⍀⟒⏃⋔ ⟟⌇ ⎍⌇⟒⎎⎍⌰, ⏃⎎⎎⟒☊⏁⌇—"

Techno raises his hand and puts it to Ranboo's chest. "Hold on, I can't understand you like that. More importantly, _are you okay?_ " He asks, tugging at Ranboo's line... only to get no sort of automatic mental response in return like usual. What?

"☊⍀⟟⋏☌⟒," Enderwalk fires back, raising an eyebrow but looking over to Dream for guidance.

Dream looks over the two. "You have permission to speak in common to explain."

" _Radical,_ " Enderwalk deadpans, though even his common keeps that echo of ender. " _Yeah, basically, Dream is useful in a way the Egg isn't. Since Dream is actually affected by things he's easier to appeal to and ally with, but the Egg is..._ " he waves his hand, " _nebulous. It's long term versus short term, in easy words._ "

Techno glances between the two uncertainly. "And what are you, then?"

" _Ranboo's other half, kinda. His superior half, I'd say, considering I'm not weak and don't suck._ " He laughs. " _More recently, I've been Dream's tool, since dear memory boy is too weak to do what needs to be done. L._ "

Dream chuckles fondly into his hand.

"Enderwalk, and perhaps Ranboo as well, are to become the prince of the Crimson Empire as you will be the king."

" _Huh._ "

"Really," Techno deadpans. "What, because he's useful? Have you even asked him?"

" _I am right here,_ " Enderwalk complains. " _Does it matter? What Dream wants, Dream shall receive. Get ahead of the curve like me and sometimes you can get in on a slice of the world domination pie, or whatever else your little heart desires._ "

Dream gives a fond grin. "That's a good Enderwalk. No more Common, you won't need it. I'll teach Techno Ender for next time. You're welcome to remain awake, if you desire."

"⌇⍙⟒⟒⏁," Enderwalk replies, settling back against the couch, distinctly away from the pressed position he had been in against Technoblade. "⟟⋔⏃☌⟟⋏⟒ ⋏⍜⏁ ☍⋏⍜⍙⟟⋏☌ ⟒⋏⎅⟒⍀. ⌿⍜⟟⋏⏁ ⏃⋏⎅ ⌰⏃⎍☌⊑." He blinks before grinning. "⍜⊑! ⋏⍜⍙ ⟟ ☌⟒⏁ ⏁⍜ ⌇⋔⏃☊☍ ⏁⏃⌰☍ ⍙⊑⍜⟒⎐⟒⍀ ⟟ ⍙⏃⋏⏁ ⏃⋏⎅ ⋏⍜ ⍜⋏⟒ ⍙⟟⌰⌰ ☍⋏⍜⍙!" He laughs.

Techno frowns. "I know that you don't really care about morals, but surely you realize how awful restricting what _language_ he gets to speak is?" He asks Dream.

"If he minded I have long since given him leave to tell me." Dream shrugs. "Almost everything he does is of his own will."

"Gee, why would I be suspicious of that. It's like your entire thing is mind control," Techno shoots back. 

"⌿⟟⋏☍ ⟟⌇ ⌇⎍⌇, ⎐⍜⏁⟒ ⊑⟟⋔ ⍜⎍⏁," Enderwalk jokes.

Dream laughs at Enderwalk happily. "Would it make you feel better if I let you hold his leash and see how it's slack?"

Techno wrinkles his nose. "I think I've had quite enough of leashes."

"⌇⟟⍀?" Enderwalk asks. "⏃⌰⌰ ⎅⎍⟒ ⍀⟒⌇⌿⟒☊⏁ ⏃⋏⎅ ⏃⌰⌰ ⏁⊑⏃⏁, ⏚⎍⏁ ⍙⊑⊬ ⎅⟟⎅ ⊬⍜⎍ ⊑⏃⎐⟒ ⏁⍜ ☊⊑⍜⍜⌇⟒ ⏁⊑⟟⌇ ⍜⋏⟒? ⊑⟒'⌇ ⌿⍜⍙⟒⍀⎎⎍⌰, ⌇⎍⍀⟒, ⏚⎍⏁ ⊑⟒'⌇ ⌰⏃⋔⟒." He has a joking tone, as he almost always does, but Dream can feel the legitimacy of the question.

Dream chuckles at the joking manner, but does answer. It's one of the rare times he chooses to respond in Ender, rather than Common.

"⊑⟒ ⟟⌇ ⍜⎎ ⌇⟟⍀ ⏚⟟⌰⌰⟟⏃⋔, ⏁⍜ ⌇⏁⏃⍀⏁. ⊑⟒ ⏃⌰⌇⍜ ☊⏃⋏ ⏚⟒ ⎐⟒⍀⊬ ⟒⋏⏁⟒⍀⏁⏃⟟⋏⟟⋏☌ ⏃⏁ ⏁⟟⋔⟒⌇, ⟒⌇⌿⟒☊⟟⏃⌰⌰⊬ ⍙⊑⟒⋏ ⊑⟒ ⌿⍀⍜⏁⟒☊⏁⟟⋏☌ ⏁⊑⍜⌇⟒ ⊑⟒ ⎅⟒⟒⋔⌇ ⊑⟟⌇ ⍜⍙⋏. ⊑⟒ ⟟⌇ ⋏⍜⏁ ⏁⍜⍜ ⎅⟟⎎⎎⟒⍀⟒⋏⏁ ⎎⍀⍜⋔ ⋔⟒, ⟒⎐⟒⋏ ⏁⊑⍜⎍☌⊑ ⊑⟒ ⍙⍜⎍⌰⎅ ⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ⏃⎅⋔⟟⏁ ⟟⏁." Dream explains.

"⏃⊑⊑," Enderwalk notes before getting a mischievous grin. "☌⟒⏁⏁⟟⋏☌ ⌇⍜⎎⏁ ⟟⋏ ⊬⍜⎍⍀ ⍜⌰⎅ ⏃☌⟒, ⌇⟟⍀?"

He sends Enderwalk a playful, but distinctly firm glare. He's being let off for the comment, but he should not do it again. Ranboo shrugs with a smirk but does settle back obediently.

Dream turns to look back at Techno. "When you're ready, or if you fail our deal, you'll be trained to take the throne once more."

"I distinctly feel like I'm bein' left out here,'' Techno complains. He looks at Dream, then back down at Enderwalk. "If you're Dream's 'tool', or whatever, why are you so sassy? Or still here, for that matter?"

Enderwalk stiffens and glowers at Techno. "⍙⟒⌰⌰, ⟟⏁'⌇ ⋏⍜⏁ ⌰⟟☍⟒ ⟟ ☌⟒⏁ ⏁⍜ ⏚⟒ ⍜⎍⏁ ⏁⊑⏃⏁ ⍜⎎⏁⟒⋏," he snaps. "⏃⋏⎅ ⟟ ⊑⏃⎐⟒ ⏁⍜ ⊑⏃⎐⟒ ⌇⍜⋔⟒ ⍙⏃⊬ ⏁⍜ ⊑⏃⎐⟒ ⎎⎍⋏ ⍙⊑⟒⋏ ⟟ ⎅⍜. ⟊⟒⍀☍."

"Calm, Enderwalk," Dream hums, sending a very strong wave of relaxation over their bond. "He's oblivious, as Ranboo is. Rest now, you've done such a good job for me. You've been very good."

Enderwalk goes lax, falling against Techno, and Dream turns to look at Techno as well.

"If you ever need Enderwalk, just call Ranboo good. Enderwalk will come." He instructs.

Techno stares at Dream distrustfully, automatically catching Ranboo's body carefully. "What was that about?" He demands.

"Explaining the difference between me and the Egg. And introducing the two of you, of course. He'll be around much more now that you can call him—he has been working with me for a long time, he knows the ins and outs of an agreement with me."

"How long have you known him?" Techno asks, then, "He seemed upset. What was he saying?"

Dream hums. "I've known him for quite a long time. Not sure how long, but before he was on this server. He wasn't all that fond of you asking why he exists, though. When Ranboo is awake, he is asleep, though he always remembers. He does have a life outside of me, you know."

"...oh," Techno allows. "Well, neither of you did that great a job explaining that—"

Ranboo stirs and yawns, rubbing his eyes and nuzzling a little further into Techno. "M'okay..." he mumbles automatically, hardly even awake yet.

"Ranboo? Hey," Techno greets. "Welcome back."

His eyes open, and though half-lidded they're clearly heterochromatic again. "Mm... what happened...?"

Dream hums and sends some comfort to Ranboo. It wouldn't do for the other half of his Enderwalk to be so fearful of him. He'll make sure Ranboo is nothing but relaxed while he's around.

"Just Asleep-You coming to say hello." He smiles kindly.

Ranboo's heart rate spikes automatically, though the anxiety doesn't quite get all the way through before being sniffed somehow. "What? I—" his eyes widen and he leans into Techno a bit more, looking up at him. "What did I do? I don't—I don't remember..."

Techno sighs and cards through the kid's hair soothingly. "Nothin' much. You don't have to worry, though it's okay if you are."

"I—" he doesn't know what he's feeling. Everything feels wrong, but he can't put his finger on why. He glances over at Dream. "Why is—why is he here?"

"The Egg and I are one in the same," Dream patiently explains. He's much more palatable than the Egg, which simply takes and gives as it wants.

"Oh—okay," Ranboo replies, feeling that same spike of something that's caught and redirected before it can quite catch. "Um, you—that doesn't... you feel weird," he tries to explain.

Dream hums. "The connection between us can't quite take hold. I could force it to, easily, but at its natural state, you are connected to the Crimson, and Enderwalk is connected to me."

Ranboo straightens slightly at that. "You—so you are connected to the enderwalk state?"

"Of course," Dream answers simply. "He and I are good friends."

"I...?" Ranboo repeats. His mind and insides are getting all fuzzy... something feels wrong. He tucks back into Techno's chest. "I feel weird," he whines.

"Go to sleep then," Techno suggests, gently. "I've got you."

Dream hums as he watches the push send Ranboo toppling over the edge into rest.

"Your kingdom grows, Technoblade. I'll have a present for you soon."

Techno sends Dream a frown. "I still don't like any of this. And I don't need presents. I'm satisfied with what I have."

Dream chuckles. "You want this one."

"See, I don't really believe you on that."

"Haven't you long since learned that I know your wants? No matter, you'll appreciate the gift eventually. Not at first, I know better. But eventually."

Techno grumbles and looks away petulantly.

"I'll be back in this form in a week. Expect the Egg to be watching." Dream purrs before vanishing in a flash of red and lime light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Enderwalk is a local favorite of ours--we do hope you like him as well as we do. Also, uh, surprise? Mr Egg is actually... yeah. Hehehehe. Have fun, and I do hope you're having a lovely day. 
> 
> (:
> 
> TRANSLATIONS:  
> ⌇⟟⍀ - Sir?  
> ⊬⍜⎍ ⍀⏃⋏☌? - You need?  
> ⎅⍀⟒⏃⋔ ⟟⌇ ⎍⌇⟒⎎⎍⌰, ⏃⎎⎎⟒☊⏁⌇— - Dream is useful, affects—  
> ☊⍀⟟⋏☌⟒ - Cringe
> 
> "⟟⋔⏃☌⟟⋏⟒ ⋏⍜⏁ ☍⋏⍜⍙⟟⋏☌ ⟒⋏⎅⟒⍀. ⌿⍜⟟⋏⏁ ⏃⋏⎅ ⌰⏃⎍☌⊑." - "Imagine not knowing Ender. Point and laugh."  
> "⍜⊑! ⋏⍜⍙ ⟟ ☌⟒⏁ ⏁⍜ ⌇⋔⏃☊☍ ⏁⏃⌰☍ ⍙⊑⍜⟒⎐⟒⍀ ⟟ ⍙⏃⋏⏁ ⏃⋏⎅ ⋏⍜ ⍜⋏⟒ ⍙⟟⌰⌰ ☍⋏⍜⍙!" - Oh! Now I get to smack talk whoever I want and no one will know!
> 
> "⌿⟟⋏☍ ⟟⌇ ⌇⎍⌇, ⎐⍜⏁⟒ ⊑⟟⋔ ⍜⎍⏁," - "Pink is sus, vote him out,"
> 
> "⌇⟟⍀?" Enderwalk asks. "⏃⌰⌰ ⎅⎍⟒ ⍀⟒⌇⌿⟒☊⏁ ⏃⋏⎅ ⏃⌰⌰ ⏁⊑⏃⏁, ⏚⎍⏁ ⍙⊑⊬ ⎅⟟⎅ ⊬⍜⎍ ⊑⏃⎐⟒ ⏁⍜ ☊⊑⍜⍜⌇⟒ ⏁⊑⟟⌇ ⍜⋏⟒? ⊑⟒'⌇ ⌿⍜⍙⟒⍀⎎⎍⌰, ⌇⎍⍀⟒, ⏚⎍⏁ ⊑⟒'⌇ ⌰⏃⋔⟒." - "Sir?" Enderwalk asks. "All due respect and all that, but why did you have to choose this one? He's powerful, sure, but he's lame." 
> 
> ⊑⟒ ⟟⌇ ⍜⎎ ⌇⟟⍀ ⏚⟟⌰⌰⟟⏃⋔, ⏁⍜ ⌇⏁⏃⍀⏁. ⊑⟒ ⏃⌰⌇⍜ ☊⏃⋏ ⏚⟒ ⎐⟒⍀⊬ ⟒⋏⏁⟒⍀⏁⏃⟟⋏⟟⋏☌ ⏃⏁ ⏁⟟⋔⟒⌇, ⟒⌇⌿⟒☊⟟⏃⌰⌰⊬ ⍙⊑⟒⋏ ⊑⟒ ⌿⍀⍜⏁⟒☊⏁⟟⋏☌ ⏁⊑⍜⌇⟒ ⊑⟒ ⎅⟒⟒⋔⌇ ⊑⟟⌇ ⍜⍙⋏. ⊑⟒ ⟟⌇ ⋏⍜⏁ ⏁⍜⍜ ⎅⟟⎎⎎⟒⍀⟒⋏⏁ ⎎⍀⍜⋔ ⋔⟒, ⟒⎐⟒⋏ ⏁⊑⍜⎍☌⊑ ⊑⟒ ⍙⍜⎍⌰⎅ ⋏⟒⎐⟒⍀ ⏃⎅⋔⟟⏁ ⟟⏁. - He is of Sir Billiam, to start. He also can be very entertaining at times, especially when he protecting those he deems his own. He is not too different from me, even though he would never admit it.
> 
> "⏃⊑⊑," Enderwalk notes before getting a mischievous grin. "☌⟒⏁⏁⟟⋏☌ ⌇⍜⎎⏁ ⟟⋏ ⊬⍜⎍⍀ ⍜⌰⎅ ⏃☌⟒, ⌇⟟⍀?" - "Ahh," Enderwalk notes before getting a mischievous grin. "Getting soft in your old age, sir?"
> 
> "⍙⟒⌰⌰, ⟟⏁'⌇ ⋏⍜⏁ ⌰⟟☍⟒ ⟟ ☌⟒⏁ ⏁⍜ ⏚⟒ ⍜⎍⏁ ⏁⊑⏃⏁ ⍜⎎⏁⟒⋏," He snaps. "⏃⋏⎅ ⟟ ⊑⏃⎐⟒ ⏁⍜ ⊑⏃⎐⟒ ⌇⍜⋔⟒ ⍙⏃⊬ ⏁⍜ ⊑⏃⎐⟒ ⎎⎍⋏ ⍙⊑⟒⋏ ⟟ ⎅⍜. ⟊⟒⍀☍." - "Well, it's not like I get to be out that often," He snaps. "And I have to have some way to have fun when I do. Jerk."


	4. gift-wrapped for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! Fair warning, there's some discussion of past punishment in this chapter! Do take care. Remember, everything is fine (:

A week passes before Dream walks through the front door without fanfare.

Techno has stopped isolating quite as much, but it's still a slow-moving process. Ghostbur is outside with Friend, and Philza is taking a nap in his room upstairs. Ranboo is in his own home, so it's only Dream and Techno standing in the main room. 

"I'm back, as promised. I have your gift." Dream offers slyly.

Techno turns to face him, tugging his red cloak tighter around himself. He'd changed back to it instead of the arctic uniform, it just felt better. He has an uncomfortable look on his face. 

"I didn't expect you to be alone..." he points out.

"I know." Dream chuckles. "Give me your hand."

Techno looks at him for a long moment, distrustful, but does eventually hold his hand out.

Dream places his hand in Techno's, and two more red strings wrap around his palm. "Treat them well, won't you? One of them is very... picky." He chuckles, tapping at the distinctly thicker of the two strings before turning and walking out the front door. Techno frowns and looks at them for a couple moments before sighing and following Dream.

Dream is absent when Techno gets out the front door, but he sees the kids anyway.

Tommy is talking animatedly to Tubbo, who is curled up in a warm jacket. Tommy turns up to look at Techno with a smile and a wave.

"Big T! The Blade! How are you!" He laughs.

Oh, Techno really wants to swear. This cannot possibly be good. 

"Tommy, Tubbo," he greets uncertainly. "What are you here for?"

Tubbo shrugs with a yawn. "Felt right."

Tommy nods. "Big T has got it right— We wanted to come visit you! The Second Biggest Brother, after me of course!"

Techno narrows his eyes. That definitely isn't right. "Really?" He asks. "And how are you feelin' about me, Tommy?"

Tommy raises a brow. "Fine, I guess? You're actin' real sus Blade."

"Vote him off!" Tubbo giggles sleepily.

Techno takes a menacing step towards them. "Tommy, last time I saw you, you were accusin' me of about five separate instances of 'betrayal'. You wouldn't be actin' all happy-go-lucky like this for no reason."

"Huh?" Tommy tilts his head slightly in confusion. "Has the cold gotten to your head Blade? Or are you gettin' old like Phil?" He laughs.

Techno feels a chill spread throughout his veins. "Tommy..." he starts slowly. "What's the last thing you remember about me."

Tommy squints. "That's a little weirdchamp to ask but last I remember I was chilling with you as we hid from the Green Bitch. Went back to L'Manberg for a while, but then the Green Boy messed that all up and I've been with Tubbo. Why?"

Techno considers this carefully. Glances between them. "Tommy, who blew up L'Manburg?"

"Dream? You were there, why are you asking me this?"

Techno takes a long breath in... and out, gripping his cloak tightly with one hand. "That _bastard,_ " he eventually hisses.

"Uh, Techno you're acting sus as hell. What happened?" Tommy asks, strangely serious for once. He can be serious, fuck you, he just doesn't do it often. Tubbo just stays curled up into Tommy's side happily.

"Come inside," Techno tells him, tugging gently at Tubbo's string just enough to test it and establish a connection. He's not touching Tommy's with a _ten foot pole,_ though, not yet. Not before he knows the full story. He turns and strides into the house, expecting they'll follow.

Tubbo sighs happily and both of them follow, though it's clear Tubbo's leading the charge. He's always been tactile, but he usually reserves it for Tommy, so it's weird as hell when Tubbo lets go of Tommy to curl up into Techno's chest instead. Has Tubbo always been so small? Techno pats Tubbo lightly before urging him back over to Tommy's side. It's wrong for them to be apart.

He turns to Tommy. "Dream messed with your memories," he tells him bluntly. "I don't know how exactly or how much, but I'll try to help you fix them."

Tommy blinks, and groans into his hands. "I think I know when."

"When?"

"Last week." Tommy mutters quietly. He's holding Tubbo to his side like a safety blanket.

"What happened?" Techno asks carefully.

Tommy blinks and looks away. He hides his face in Tubbo's hair.

"BadBoyHalo got me by the Egg."

Techno sighs. "That would do it." He stops and thinks before sighing again and kicking back in his chair. "You know what, who cares. You deserve to know." He looks back to Tommy. "Dream and the Egg are the same thing. He's gotten it into his head that I'm special or something, and has... essentially stuck me here and given me a bunch of mental leashes because something-something Egg. I did not ask for this, but there's nothing I can do about it. You deserve to at least be up to date."

Tommy pales.

"So—So you can do—" He mumbles into his hands before taking a deep breath. "Techno, I'm scared."

Techno laughs humorlessly. "That's a good sign. I'm the only other one who has seemed bothered by this whole situation at all."

Tommy laughs weakly. "It hurts when I don't do what the Egg says... Feels good when I do... it's so... confusing." He mumbles. His normal bravado was sucked right out of him, leaving a scared child behind. "Tubbo says it feels fine though... I'm the only one it hurts."

Techno feels the anger rising again at the implications, but stuffs it back down. "I'll try to help," he offers. "Tell me if I make you do something that hurts. I don't want that, no matter what. But I can't just leave it entirely or... bad things happen." He leans forward, meeting Tommy's eyes frankly. Trying to be as clear as possible. "This whole situation is awful. Frankly, I'm glad you haven't given in yet. It..." he laughs, "gives a bit of hope. Maybe we can help each other and figure out a way out."

Tommy chuckles, but there's no bite behind it. "Just... it just..." he tries to get his thoughts in order, "when I follow, it feels good. When I don't, it hurts until I do. It feels weird without anything at this point. Even when I was in the box... it always gave me something to do."

Techno sighs and slumps his shoulders. "Yeah. I've seen. I've got Phil, Ranboo, and Ghostbur here with me already. They didn't resist, so I haven't seen that, but... I tried leavin' them alone. It didn't work."

Tommy shivers. "It's so quiet when it's not there... bad quiet. Can hardly think without it anymore and it's only been a week. It left for a day when it said I needed to... to 'learn' to be better..."

Techno nods. "I'll be havin' _words_ with him about this, don't you worry. Don't know if it'll do anythin', it's been altogether pointless every time before now, but I'm not gonna just let this get ignored, alright? For now, just... _do whatever you want,_ " he says, twining his last words in with Tommy's thread a bit. Hopefully that will help out.

Tommy whimpers a little and curls into Techno's side. His brain is confused.

Most of it is still empty from the saccharine fuzz of the egg, but there's still part of it that's thoroughly infected, and it's _begging_ him to stay close. The Egg told him that once he was given away his leash would tighten, is this what it meant? Can he not leave Techno's side anymore?

He hides his face in his brother's chest and holds onto Tubbo's shirt tightly.

"Shh, it's alright, I've got you," Techno soothes, rubbing a hand along Tommy's back. He gives Tubbo a light push to help Tommy, knowing he would almost certainly do so anyway. "We'll figure this out."

He also sends a less urgent tug out to Phil, because _upset child, please help._

Tubbo curls up into Tommy's side even more and presses his face to Tommy's chest. "'m here Toms," He sleepily mumbles, "'m not goin' anywhere ever."

Tommy isn't shaking, but it's a close thing. "Tomorrow can we— can we test if I can leave? I'm worried I won't be able to walk around anymore."

"Of course," Techno assures. "We'll see what we can do."

Tommy sleepily nods and curls up again. He has Techno and Tubbo with him, he's safe. He can rest. Slowly, he falls asleep, and with him goes Tubbo.

* * *

Phil shows up about ten minutes after the boys have fallen asleep, and he can't help but chuckle at the sight of both of them snuggled into Techno's arms. He goes and sets up the guest room to be ready for them before coming over and sitting beside them, giving Techno a mirthful look.

"Not what I expected to see today," Phil points out.

"Me neither, really," Techno returns with a sigh. "Take them? I need a moment."

"Sure, mate," Phil replies, tugging Tubbo into his side and tossing a wing over Tommy as Techno carefully extricates himself from the pile.

Techno excuses himself to his room upstairs, closing the trapdoor and sitting next to a pile of books. "So," he addresses, assuming the Egg will hear.

**You're not a fan yet.**

" _No,_ " Techno replies, throwing his hands in the air, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "what would give you that idea?"

**You will, eventually. You came around to the others.**

"You didn't literally _torture a child_ with them!" He exclaims.

**He will be happy soon. He just needs time.**

"That's worse! That's—!" Techno groans, pressing his palms into his eyes and sliding down the wall. "I can't excuse this. I _won't._ You're back to square zero."

Dream hums fondly. **You say that but you make no requests. What do you want of me?**

"I feel like I have been more than clear about that from the start," Techno whines. "I can't—torture! Literal torture! How could you—"

**You don't even know what I've done.**

"You stole his memories," Techno accuses. "You caused him pain. You made him almost _break down in my arms._ "

**I gave you back your brother. Everyone is scared when they are at his stage. They usually go through it quicker than he is. His leash will turn mental soon enough, and he will be all sweetness and comfort like the rest.**

"Oh, so you tortured all of them! Great!" Techno laughs, slightly hysterically.

**You can ask Enderwalk, almost all of them slip into it in a single moment. Tommy has something special about him though, which forces him to experience this the long way. All the others were alone one moment, and with me the next. You can ask Bad, too. He will tell you the experience, he joined me willingly, without my influence.**

Techno just huffs and curls into a ball, back against the wall, willing his building frustration and emotions back down. It's not really working. Dream hums and decides to send something out.

_Shh, you're alright. Calm, it's alright now, Chosen._ He whispers across the forming bond between them.

"I hate this," he whispers, voice choked. "I hate this."

_Calm, it's alright. It's alright._ Dream continues to hum peacefully, not dissimilar to a lullaby.

Techno remains curled up, breathing heavily and trying to keep the rising sobs at bay as the emotions work through his system. He eventually drifts off into a sleep of his own, exhausted as he is from all this, passing out on the floor amongst the books to the sound of Dream's reassurances. Dream hums fondly and merges his core back into the physical form of Dream. He waves his hand, and soft red vines move to form into a bed underneath Techno's body before he steps downstairs.

He looks over the sleeping children and gently pets their hair, leaving flakes of red behind. He wraps them in cloaks from the red vines as well before starting to vanish back into light.

Phil watches from the kitchen, where he had stepped for just a moment to make a cup of tea, and calls out just as it looks like Dream is going to step away. "Dream?" He asks, trying to get the god's attention. Dream turns to look at Phil, though he doesn't speak, waiting for Phil to start the conversation.

Phil glances at where the ladder connects to upstairs, where Dream had come from. "Is he alright?" He eventually goes with. "It's harder to tell, since he's been trying to keep us all separate."

Dream hums. "He will be. Tommy's transfer is not as gentle as all of yours was."

Phil hums, feathers rustling as his wings shift. "Seems like it... what can I do to help them?" He asks, solution-oriented as always.

"Be close to Techno. He is soon to crave the closeness the same way you do. Keep Tommy close, this house is perfect for him." Dream smirks. "The longer he stays the better he will feel."

Phil nods seriously, smiling lightly at Dream. "I'll do what I can."

Dream hums, pleased. Just barely a month ago, Philza would have attempted to stab him for this. Now, he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and welcome to Tommy's arc. Mr Main Character Syndrome himself couldn't stay away for long, after all (even if he definitely tried oop--)
> 
> One of the things most interesting to us is Phil's relationship with Dream. We could (and have) talked for hours about it. Keep an eye out for more instances of this... and know that Phil did not always like the Egg :)
> 
> See you next time!


	5. sugar-spun strings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Tommy getting a punishment, although no one visibly does it. Just a reminder to be careful if you're sensitive to emotional manipulation--although, really, it's just par for the course for this fic.

Techno wakes slowly in the morning, sitting up and rubbing his eyes and staring down at the red vines below him. He frowns at them after about a minute of trying to put his mind together, fully waking up. He gets distracted after a moment as Ghostbur pops through the floor next to him. 

" _Hello Technoblade!_ " He greets. " _You're awake! That's great. Phil is making breakfast, isn't that great? Oh! Tommy and Tubbo are here! Did you know?_ "

...right, Tommy. He yawns and stands going to the ladder to descend. Ghostbur continues to babble as he accompanies Techno down, but he's used to tuning the ghost mostly out now.

Tommy groans as he shuffles in his seat, staying curled up to Tubbo who seems content to sit on Tommy's lap and snooze. 

"Mm, mornin' Blade," Tommy grumbles.

"Mornin'," Techno returns, fluffing Tommy and Tubbo's hair as he passes them on the way to the kitchen. Phil presses a fresh cup of lavender tea into his hands and sits him at the table with the gentle, usual motions of every morning recently. Techno takes a contented sip, pulling a very faint query as to how they're all feeling from the threads.

"Just fine, don't worry so much," Phil teases with a smile. "Would you rather pancakes or waffles?"

"Whatever Tommy wants," Techno mutters.

Tommy groans again. "Whatever you just did felt weird, but good weird. And I want pancakes." Tubbo mumbles into Tommy's sweater. "Tubbo says he feels like he's maple syrup."

" _I feel good!_ " Ghostbur adds as he floats around. " _Dream came by and gave me more red. Have some, everyone!_ "

"Dream came by?" Techno repeats, accepting the red idly while turning to Tommy. "Oh, sorry, I didn't even think—you're sure you're okay?"

Tommy shrugs. "Wasn't awake. I sleep really hard."

"Hmm... well, remember what I said. Tell me if you need anything," Techno reminds him as Phil flips the first batch of pancakes. "Maybe we can work on your memory today—you said you wanted to try leaving, too?"

Tommy nods. "Wanna test what Bi—" He groans. "What Green Boy said. See if I heard him right or if it was a miscombobulation or whatever."

Techno looks at Tommy for a long moment before letting out a "Bruhhh." He looks around the table. "Votes on denying Tommy access to the syrup for that affront to the English language?" Everyone responds "sure" in some form or fashion, except for Tubbo who just makes more soft mumbly noises. 

"Hey! This is rude, you're all rude, I'm going to com-plain about you."

"To who?" Techno teases, leaning his head on one hand. "Phil's already established to be on my side here."

Tommy opens his mouth and makes a sound but quickly closes it once he realizes what he was about to say. He huffs and turns his blushing face away from everyone's gaze petulantly.

Techno raises an eyebrow at that. "What? Come on Tommy, inquirin' minds need to know."

This is nice. Domestic. Just like how it used to be, even if the location is different.

Tommy huffs and mumbles below his breath.

"Don't mumble," Phil chastises from the stove. "I can't hear you from here."

"I'll complain to Crimson about you if you keep being mean to me." Tommy muttered. "Happy, now?"

There's a moment of silence before Techno snorts and Phil goes into a peal of laughter. "Good luck with that one," Techno offers. "I still don't think I've gotten him to listen to a single thing."

Tommy looks like he's going to make a sassy quip back, but shuts his eyes tight and shakes his head for a minute before he speaks, changing the topic entirely.

"Are the pancakes done?"

"Yep," Phil replies, setting a plate and a cup of apple tea in front of Tommy, conveniently timed. 

Techno leans toward Tommy a little bit. "Are you okay?"

"Hurt a little." Tommy responds. "Bad thoughts, gotta stop those. I know better by now."

Techno frowns. " _You can think what you like,_ " he orders, then shrugs. "I dunno if that'll work at all, but hopefully it makes it easier somehow."

"I doubt that's how it works," Phil points out, depositing a plate in front of Techno, now. "But we'll take care of you regardless."

Tommy hums. "Feels weird. I _can_ think what I like, I know that, but it still hurts if it's the bad stuff. It's alright though, I'm—" He pauses. "I'll be fine." His smile is obviously fake, but he's shoving pancakes in his mouth.

Techno nudges Tommy lightly. "We'll figure it out," he promises.

Phil takes advantage of the lull in conversation to pull it in a significantly less tense direction. "I know you and Tubbo slept down here last night," he tells Tommy. "And that's fine, but the guest room upstairs may be comfier. I set it all up for you two, though I figure you might want to do some personalization. We should also maybe think about remodeling soon, Techno."

Techno hums. "Maybe."

Tommy grins. "Cobblestone?"

" _No,_ " Techno groans, sinking in his chair.

"In moderation," Phil corrects.

"COBBLEPOG!" Tommy laughs. "FUCK YOU PIG MAN I CAN DO AS MUCH COBBLE AS I WANT!!!"

"I will kick you out," Techno threatens, though the barest hint of a smile is tugging at his lips. Wow, he really did miss Tommy, huh?

Tommy sticks out his tongue before sobering up. "We should test if you can, today."

"No experiments until after breakfast and washing up," Phil asserts.

"But Daaaaaaaaaaad," Tommy whines. "I wanna test thingsssss and build towersssss."

"Tommy, I love you, but I swear if you build one of those ugly fucking cobble towers I will be forced to craft a belt. For the good of society," Phil warns. " _Eat._ "

"NOOOO," Tommy wails petulantly. "Cobble is objectively the best!"

"As an accent block! Gah! Stop being so fucking chaotic!" Phil chastises while Techno laughs at Tommy's sorrow.

Tommy grumbles into his pancakes before finishing them, and setting the plate by the washer and washing his hands.

He turns to look at Techno with big round eyes.

Phil finishes conveniently a few moments later, dumping his plates on Ghostbur's and taking Tommy by the shoulder. "Come on mate, let's go check on your room, shall we?" He offers, already guiding them towards the ladder. "I know you'll want to pick a side before Tubbo steals yours."

Tommy whines, but does follow Phil up. He picks a bed quickly, tossing his extra jacket on it to claim it, before he's sprinting back down the stairs, ignoring Phil's calls, and standing in front of Techno again.

Techno has stood and gotten his cloak and boots in place in the time it took Tommy. He looks at Tommy for a moment before gesturing to the door. 

"Ready when you are."

Tommy nods and starts running off into the distance. He gets about 100 blocks out before his form suddenly stops running and he curls over on himself. Phil has joined Techno at the door, arms crossed and watching with a darkened expression Tommy catches once when glancing back. It lightens when Tommy stops, though, as though nothing ever happened.

Techno runs out to Tommy upon seeing the sudden halt, concern blazing through his veins. He kneels by the kid in a matter of moments. "Are you okay?" He demands.

Tommy's coughing and holding his hand up to his neck, but he's calming down by then. "Couldn't—" He coughs, "Felt like I couldn't breathe until you started coming closer."

"No," Techno hisses under his breath. "Really? That's..."

"It's alright now," he heaves out a breath. "Hurt a lot less than other things did. I can stay here, it's fine."

" _Tommy,_ " Techno protests, and there's an underlying hint of the overwhelming, ubiquitous despair that's been seeping through his life the past few weeks there. He's trying to keep it hidden, for sure, but...

Tommy blinks a few times. Blue. Red. Blue. 

"Yeah?"

Techno sighs and forces himself to pull away from the strings again. He can't be affecting them any time he got emotional, that's not fair to them. "It shouldn't have to be fine," he finishes.

"But—" Tommy groans. "It _does._ It just— feels a lot better when it's fine. You guys are my only family, I gotta... gotta do good. _Be_ good..."

"That's—that's not true though," Techno admits with a heavy heart. "You made another family here. With Wilbur. And that's fine, but you should get to _choose_ what you do and who you associate with."

"He's the same thing— you, Dad, Wilbur, Tubbo, and someone else. I don't know who. But someone else. You guys are my family."

Techno sighs and runs a hand along his face. "I did a lot of things I don't think you remember, that you didn't forgive me for," he says.

Tommy blinks.

Blue.  
Red.  
Blue.  
Purple.

"It's alright. I don't have to remember to know that I was probably just bein' stupid and holding a grudge again."

"Your eyes are shiftin','' Techno notes. "What are you thinkin' about?"

"That you're my family, and that sometimes I'm dumb?" Tommy responds, confused. "And what do you mean my eyes are 'shifting'?"

"Turning red for a bit. I think it happens when his orders conflict with what you think," Techno explains. "Right now they're sort of halfway."

Tommy squints. "That's... weird. But makes sense, I guess. Doesn't feel bad... felt really good earlier. All syrupy like Tubbo tells me."

"Tommy..." Techno trails off, staring out at the horizon. "Would you hate me? If I can't save you?"

Tommy's eyes flash blue.

"No. I wouldn't."

They flip back to purple.

Techno sighs. "I'm still gonna try," he promises, then turns back to the cabin. "Come on, let's head back. Phil's probably concerned."

Tommy nods and follows Techno the 100 blocks back to the cabin.

"Are you mad Dad?" Tommy asks, shyly. "You were looking unhappy when I was running..."

"Naw, mate," Phil dismisses, an easy grin on his face as he ruffles Tommy's hair. "Don't worry about it." He nudges Techno's elbow. "Want to start going through floor plans?"

"...sure," Techno acquiesces, still slightly lost in thought from all of this but pulling himself to be more present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are not sorry. There are a lot of things that we are, but this chapter is not one of them.
> 
> Take that as you will. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Go do something nice for yourself today! :D


	6. syrup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of alternate language again--translations are at the end, and anything Techno can understand but is still in that language is indicated by ""double quotations like this.""

The next few days, weeks, pass as before. Tommy's eyes shift red less and less often, but they end up at a blueish purple that refuses to dissipate. Techno can feel the leash sinking deeper and deeper into Tommy's mind, and he hates how attuned he's gotten to the literal _leashes_ attached to the free will of his family.

He's given up isolating, though. It never works. He's tried too many times.

The morning is usually when he starts, he's very gentle, asks them how they're doing. This morning is no different.

Tommy walks down the stairs with a yawn as he stretches lanky arms. Tubbo's still in bed, he sleeps more than George these days.

"Mornin', Tommy," Techno greets. He's adjusting the fire, adding a couple new logs to make sure the room is nice and warm and comfy. Phil, Ghostbur, and Ranboo are all out doing their own things this morning, though they're meant to be back around lunch, so it's just Techno and Tommy awake and around right now.

He gives the usual light tug, not even looking as he asks: "How are you doin'?"

"I—" Tommy starts before suddenly intaking a large breath, tensing his body, and falling forward.

Techno feels Tommy fall more than sees it, turning and catching the boy just before he hits the ground. His eyes are wide as he looks down at the limp body in his grasp. "Tommy? Tommy?!" He asks, moving him to be more comfortable and shaking him slightly, looking for any recognition or response.

Tommy barely moves. He's breathing, quite slow and gently, actually, as though he's asleep. When Techno looks closely, he can see Tommy's eyelids fluttering, and he feels a spike of fear run through him and doesn't quite catch it before it pulls at all the threads. _Help._ "Tommy, are you—Dream!" He calls desperately, hoping the God is watching from somewhere. He doesn't know what's happening but he needs to fix it—

Techno can feel something within him pulse, and knows he's getting no help.

"You— uh, you good?"

Techno whips around to see Ranboo standing awkwardly at the door.

"You called for help?"

"I— _what's going on?_ " He demands, desperate for answers. Tommy won't respond and Dream is no help—

Ranboo squints his eyes shut for a second. "Feels weird— I want to help but I don't know if I can."

Techno stares at Ranboo for a second, stricken— _no one else is here no one is coming_ —and glances down at Tommy, still unresponsive, for just a second before looking back at Ranboo.

"I'm sorry Ranboo, I need— _be good,_ " he orders, clutching Tommy tightly.

Ranboo intakes a deep breath before he slumps onto the couch for a second. He blinks green eyes open.

" _Fix him,_ " Techno hisses desperately, simply.

Enderwalk gives Techno a skeptical look before looking down at Tommy's limp body. ""What the fuck am I supposed to do with that?"" He deadpans.

Techno only allows himself a second to question how he knows what Enderwalk is saying before shoving it down and gripping Tommy tighter. "What happened? How do I fix it?" He repeats.

Enderwalk sighs but walks over and squats besides Tommy, balances on his tiptoes somehow. Dream liked him, so he'd help. For now. He stares at Tommy, tilting his head as he analyzes, then reaches out and lightly smacks him on the cheek. No visible response. 

He laughs. ""So Dream ⏃☊⏁⎍⏃⌰⌰⊬ got him, huh? Cool.""

"What do you mean."

Enderwalk shrugs. ""His brain's ⏃⎅⟊⎍⌇⏁⟟⋏☌, 'cause he finally stopped fighting it. Or couldn't fight, that's more likely given the total ⌇⊑⎍⏁ ⎅⍜⍙⋏. Weak-ass kid,"" he jokes.

"I—" Techno hesitates. "Can you help him?"

""Of course I can, who do you think I am?"" Enderwalk scoffs. ""It'd be a deep ⍙⏃☍⟒, though, you wouldn't like it. I mean, it will be either way at this point, it's ⎍⋏⏃⎐⍜⟟⎅⏃⏚⌰⟒ really. That's what happens when you have to ⏚⍀⟒⏃☍, you lose yourself. Shame, he seemed so fun. A little firecracker."" He laughs. 

"That's—" Techno hesitates, but he doesn't really have long. Or any options. "It has to happen?"

Enderwalk sighs, but humors him. ""Yes.""

"Fine. Do it," Techno tells him. 

Enderwalk hesitates, tempted to demand a payment of some sort, but remembers Dream's strange fondness for the man. ""Alright. Calm down, you'll ⎍⌿⌇⟒⏁ him,"" he advises (out of the goodness of his heart, might he add!), reaching over to where the crimson thread connecting Techno and Tommy shimmers half in existence. He sets a firm, yet oddly soft, grip on it, then _yanks_ Tommy toward Techno.

Tommy's eyes fly open. No white, no pupil, no iris, just red.

He turns to Techno and Enderwalk, looking at both of them. Blank, waiting.

""Hi,"" Enderwalk greets, poking him in the nose while resolutely avoiding possible eye contact. ""Bitch boy. Well, there you go! Have fun with your new helper,"" he teases.

"...Tommy?" Techno asks, hesitantly.

"Yes?" Tommy asks, monotonous.

"Are you okay?" Techno asks, first.

"I am fine."

"Are you—is this temporary?" Techno asks both of them.

Enderwalk just gives Techno a smirk. ""Maybe!""

"If you will it." Tommy responds.

"I do," Techno snaps immediately. "I want—I _will_ you to go back to normal."

Tommy blinks, and the red faced from the whites of his eyes, but his irises remain solidly crimson. "What else do you ask of me?"

"How different do you feel now?" Techno asks.

"Sweet, not sticky." Tommy attempts to explain. "Like sugar instead of syrup."

Techno hesitates and his unconscious bond urges Tommy into a hug. His sighs and wraps his arms around the kid, burying his face in his hair. "Can you be more normal than this, or are you stuck at this level?" He asks.

"Whatever you will." Tommy responds. There's the slightest touch of teasing in his voice, but it's so faint Techno only caught it because he was hyper aware of everything, and has known this kid for his entire life.

Techno sighs but laughs a little bit. Okay. It's fine, they're fine. "I'm sorry," he offers, "I didn't mean to do this, I don't know what happened."

""I told you, he ⏚⍀⍜☍⟒. This was always going to happen, quit being lame and sulky,"" Enderwalk complains.

Tommy blinks, confusedly. His eyes flash pure red again as he speaks before returning to just his irises. "Should he will it, he can release. I apologize for correcting you."

Enderwalk sighs and gives an exaggerated yawn. ""As _wonderful_ as this has ⏚⟒⟒⋏, I was having a nice nap. Just tell him to release again and it should go back to what you were ⟒⌖⌿⟒☊⏁⟟⋏☌,"" he explains.

Techno frowns but pulls back enough to look at Tommy again. " _Go back to normal,_ " he orders.

Tommy blinks and groans. His eyes still have distinct red flecks in them, but they're mainly blue (as they should be).

"Techno?" He asks, tired. "What happened?"

Techno sighs in relief at the familiar eyes and closes his own, pressing his forehead to Tommy's and holding him close. "You're okay. You're okay."

Enderwalk leans forward and pokes Tommy in the side. ""The tier list would give you an F,"" he teases before standing back and stretching. ""Aight, I'mma head out,"" he announces, already heading for the door. "" _See_ ya.""

Tommy blinks sluggishly as Enderwalk speaks, his eyes flipping red again as he gives a polite nod before returning to blue.

"Are you feeling okay?" Techno asks again, just to make sure.

"I'm... fuzzy. Is this what the others feel like?" He mumbles.

"I don't know," Techno admits. "You... you just collapsed."

Tommy grumbles. "Felt weird... I can't remember much, just... floaty. Felt good. Weird, but good."

"I'm sorry," Techno apologizes. "Still. I'm sorry. I don't... I don't think it can be reversed, now."

"I'm okay with that." Tommy mumbles, though he does hide his face in Techno's shoulder. "I'm okay with that if it's you."

Techno gives a broken little laugh but holds him close diligently. "You weren't," he notes. "You were scared when you got here."

"Wasn't scared of this, was scared of the pain. There's no pain anymore."

"Isn't that—" he sighs. "Nevermind. It doesn't matter, now. You're okay now, I'm here."

Tommy hums happily into Techno's shoulder. "I'm okay now," he parrots.

Techno lets them sit like that for a bit before moving them back to the couch. When the others arrive, he instructs them to wordlessly join the cuddle pile. Everyone follows, much easier than before. It feels as though Tommy's resistance had almost been bleeding over into them, but now that it's gone everyone is soft around the edges.

**You're ready.**

Techno sighs and dips his face, hiding it in the top of Tommy's head. The kid still has the free real estate of his lap. 

"Wilbur," he mutters, not quite an argument. Just a reminder. A request. He feels vaguely soft as well, though that might be the emotions ~~the defeat~~ taking their toll on his mind for now.

Dream's form merges together in light, and he stands in the center of the room.

"Bring him to the core, and I'll bring him back."

Techno looks up at Dream, clear exhaustion in his eyes from over a month of constant vigilance and struggling. He doesn't want to do that any more. He's _done._

Dream shrugs. "If you bring him to my bud, I'll set him inside, and he'll come out alive."

Techno sighs and moves to try and stand, and Phil is already seamlessly there, pulling him up and supporting him. 

"There you go, mate, you're fine," Phil assures, looping Techno's arm around his shoulders. "Everything you've ever wanted."

"C'mon, Ghostbur," Techno orders, tugging at the correct string with practiced ease. "You heard him."

Ghostbur floats along easily, handing Techno some red.

" _Are we going to see the core?_ "

"Yes."

" _Wow!_ " Ghostbur chirps. " _The core is very important, I'm excited!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⏃☊⏁⎍⏃⌰⌰⊬ - actually  
> ⏃⎅⟊⎍⌇⏁⟟⋏☌ - adjusting, ⌇⊑⎍⏁ ⎅⍜⍙⋏ - shut down  
> ⍙⏃☍⟒ - wake, ⎍⋏⏃⎐⍜⟟⎅⏃⏚⌰⟒ unavoidable, ⏚⍀⟒⏃☍ - break  
> ⎍⌿⌇⟒⏁ - upset  
> ⏚⍀⍜☍⟒ - broke  
> ⏚⟒⟒⋏ - been, ⟒⌖⌿⟒☊⏁⟟⋏☌ - expecting
> 
> Poor Tommy, poor Techno... at least Ghostbur's having a good time? He's just a cheerful lad. Anyway, things are ramping up--hope you're enjoying the ride :)
> 
> Also, we went ahead and actually listed out all the various things we've written for this AU and uh. Well, long story short, we're switching to updates every two days! Hooray! (Please we want this to end in any reasonable length of time but we just keep writing more and more and more oh god--)

**Author's Note:**

> or: in which technoblade has a bad time.
> 
> For real though this story contains some heavy stuff, p l e a s e keep an eye on the tags! We'll try and put warnings on the chapters for the worst of it but it's just a big angst fest in general :) hold hands, chat, and we hope you'll stick along for the ride! it hurt us as much as it'll hurt you, don't worry.
> 
> fun fact, we wrote all of this in 5 days! hm. as we once said, who needs sleep when you can cry?


End file.
